


Riverdale x Lucifer

by nothingbutrant



Category: Lucifer (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutrant/pseuds/nothingbutrant
Summary: Riverdale goes to LA for the performance of a side band they have created, on their first year of College while they were on Spring Break. Some things happen which leads them to cross paths with the LAPD with Detective Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar as they investigate what appears to be a homicide or something more.The story might be a little choni centric and delve on Toni Topaz more because this girl deserves more. Also, my favorite part is the friendship/sisterhood established between Toni and Maze because why not I feel like it's a good one.This story is already finished and I'm just doing a little polish, might be five or four chapter and might all be long ones. This was supposed to be a one shot story but I had fun writing this
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

All is well in Riverdale. Everyone went their ways to College pursuing their own things and passion.

The core four were still together, even after finding out about the cheating debacle that happened. They were pretty civil about it and reconciled between themselves. They were young and were bound to create a lot of mistakes anyway, which they patched up and used to be better persons and better partners. Betty and Jughead were still together, so was Veronica and Archie.

Betty and Veronica were still bestfriends and made a stronger pact not to let anyone come between them, Jughead and Archie nod at each other like douches and agreed between themselves that nothing like that ever happens again. Betty and Archie, they were still friends and they were better off like that.

Cheryl and Toni were still together, both attending to Highsmith College. They were stronger than ever and were attached to the hip. No matter how not either one of them will ever admit, but they have become soft because of each other and it was the cutest thing ever.

Sweet Pea and Reggie, they made it out of Riverdale, even with Reggie’s fear of studying in Riverdale Community College. They were offered with a late acceptance to a full ride scholarship to a not yet famous university after being scouted last minute. Reggie for football and Sweet Pea for baseball. Rumour has it though, that these two are putting this school on the map. They became closer being roommates and all.

Kevin and Fangs went to college together as well. They had dates after Riverdale which was all they ever hoped for.

Everyone thought they will be spending less time being together and complete. However, that changed on one particular holiday break, everyone was back in Riverdale they were all hanging out together. Bygones were bygones, they were all closer and more mature than ever.

Toni and Fangs were being quirky playing random notes while they were playing, Kevin pitched in adding lyrics to their song. Soon after, Archie and Sweet Pea joined in. Josie tried correcting notes that needed corrections. She was the most talented and experienced in this area anyway. She is famous now, making it big in New York City.

They were able to create this beautiful and original song. They were jamming it out. Cheryl, Betty, Veronica, Reggie and Jughead joined in. Josie decided to post this in her instagram story, putting a lot hearts emojis and gif.

They had a lot of fun that night, they retreated with smiles on their faces knowing that even though their acquaintances were miles away from them, they were still good friends.

The next thing they didn’t know would happen was that the video that Josie posted became viral. And people wanted to know their name.

**GROUP CHAT  
Josie: **Omg guys, remembered that I tagged you in my story last night?

**Veronica:** Uh-huh, yes, why?

**Josie:** Get this, people are asking about the “band” saying how good you were!

**Kevin:** What really?

**Sweet Pea:** Oh wow, mom I made it.

**Betty:** Congrats on your milestone, guys. I’m proud of you

**Toni:** It was just good singing and playing. Just like old times

**Fangs:** yes that’s true

**Archie:** What band??

**Jughead:** Uhm, archie…

**Cheryl:** Ugh can someone please explain to Archie?

**Veronica:** babe, the band… the one you were playing for last night

**Archie:** We’re in a band?

**Kevin:** Well not yet.

**Josie:** But you can be if you want to be…..

**Jughead:** Are you saying??

**Josie:** Only if they want to! I mean they can use Youtube or soundcloud.

**Fangs:** I’m down for a youtube video!! Like a one time wonder song.

**Kevin:** Hell yeah, I’m in too!! Toni? Sweet Pea? The others could join too if they want

**Veronica:** Pass, Barnard is too demanding when it comes to grades and performance

**Betty:** Pass too, our musicals were enough singing for me even if I enjoyed them, Yale is pretty exhausting as well

**Sweet Pea:** Okay, we get it you’re in prestigious schools. But I’m in! Even if playing baseball is exhausting too. Physically.

**Cheryl:** Toni is in. I’m volunteering her.

**Toni:** Babe.

**Cheryl:** What mon cheri, you’ll be good at it.

**Toni:** Fine I’m in.

**Josie:** Yay that settles it!!!

Out of fun they established a band that would soon be called These Girls These Boys. They released their song on Youtube and then they gained a sizeable amount of followers and subscribers.

On their breaks, away from their tiring and stressful college life, they would facetime with one another, jam out and sometimes record on their own and put it all together and post it on youtube. Sooner after that, they started performing as a band on small occasions. It wasn’t a full time thing, but they were enjoying doing it.

A gig that would pay good money came in. It was happening in LA and it coincided on their spring break so they decided to take it and perform there. There was a buzz online that some people are coming to see them, there were other artists too but to know that some are there for them made them even more excited.

An agent contacted them after their feature teaser for the festival was posted. A label was willing to sign with them exclusively. Although they politely declined, everyone knew that it was an opportunity they passed no to.

The band invited everyone else to watch, giving them VIP passes for the event. They were excited, hell everyone else were excited as they’ll be complete again and hanging out.

During the event, the crowd was epic. They were chanting and what surprised them is that they knew every single word to their songs. The band was happy about it. There were posters of them being raised up. The members of the band were pretty hot so it couldn’t be helped that they had fans that wanted to marry them.

The festival ended on a good note. It was a good performance to the point that there were more agents scouting for them. They had their priorities straight, however.

After their performance there were a couple of fans that had backstage access asking for pictures and signatures.

The whole gang was at the back, perks of being friends with performers. And while Josie offered the girls (and Jughead) to introduce them to other artists that she was friends with, Cheryl and Jughead declined because they both couldn’t care less. Meanwhile, Reggie, having strong looks, was enjoying freeloading on the band’s fame as Archie and Sweet Pea introduced them to their fans.

“Look at Reggie enjoying the fame that isn’t even his, he so loves the attention, good thing he has jaws for days” Jughead said to Cheryl trying to spark conversation as they were the only ones left doing nothing.

“Huh, were you talking to me?” Cheryl said as she kept looking at Toni looking like she was about to kill someone.

“Who else is here? Unless you see someone else that I don’t” Jughead smirked as he figured it out “I never knew the Ice Queen will ever get jealous over someone”

“Oh please, I’m not jealous, that boy is simply putting his mangy hands on what is mine” Cheryl rolled her eyes as she spots a guy who snaked his arms around toni’s waist whilst taking a picture.

“Oh woah, relax, You know that’s only fan service right? Toni only likes you.” Jughead says

“Yeah, I know that, hobo” she replied.

“No, seriously, Cheryl, Toni has eyes only for you.”

“I said, I know” she said. As if on cue, Toni looked at the pair and sensed that Cheryl wasn’t looking so great. She excused herself from the band and approached the two.

“Hi Babe” Toni flashed a smile on Cheryl, Cheryl didn’t act out but she didn’t look pleased as well, which Toni knew. “What’s wrong, are you bored? Why didn’t you go with Josie and the girls? Do you want to join the fanmeet too?”

“TT you know me, I don’t beg for attention from celebrities and two, Forsythe is a pretty good company”

“Oh really now?” Jughead question and Cheryl looked at him threatening him not to say a word to which he just shrugged “We’re having a good time, Toni” he said, even though sarcastic.

“Babe, that’s exactly it, I know you, so well. And I know that you don’t want to be here right now”

“What, no TT, That’s ridiculous, I want to support you, I want to be here” Cheryl felt guilty on how childish and immature she was just reacting, of course, Toni’s kind of famous now, I mean that comes with being in a band. It was just a picture anyway, even if his hands shouldn’t have been on her waist.

“Really? Cause I don’t mind going back to our rental anyway, I’d much rather spend the time with you”

“No, TT, I swear. Go back there”

“Well, at least, keep me company, and let them see my gorgeous redhead” she smiled and hugged Cheryl “There’s that smile I was looking for, Come on” she said. “Jug, want to come with?”

“No, thank you, I’m waiting for the girls anyway, we’re heading back, see you later?”

“Let’s go baby” toni smiled and so did Cheryl. It was amazing how easy Toni could change Cheryl’s mood. Just seconds ago, the redhead was feeling agitated but now, she just feels assured so as to say.

The night ended to a party at their shared AirBnB. There were drinks to celebrate a huge success, and of course the performance meant a big pay cheque so this was definitely worth the celebration. Plus the fact that it was only once in a blue moon that they get to hang out.

No one was holding back on drinking, they were all out, they needed this anyway and wanted to have fun. For old times’ sake. The night was young and they were all getting a little tipsy already.

“I’m not gonna lie, I loved every second of that performance!” cheered Archie as they raised their beer cups for a toast.

“Well well well, Archiekins, as long as you enjoyed performing and not the girls gagging their eyes out for you” said Veronica.

“I mean everyone was going crazy for me” Sweet Pea bragged.

“Oh please, modesty aside, I wasn’t even in the band but girls were going after me” Reggie tried to out-brag Sweet Pea.

“Wooohh, yeah Mantle” Sweet pea cheered for Reggie

“God, this love-hate relationship you two have, are you sure you’re not dating???” Kevin asked

“not in a million years, even if I was gay, I would never go for him” Reggie exclaimed

“yeah! Me too! We both have girls after us so why go after each other???” Sweet Pea followed suit.

“hell yeah!!!” Reggie shouted fist bumping with him.

Fangs shook his head “You’re cocky! I mean we had girls going for all of us, but my girl Toni here, she had boys and girls going after her!”

“Wooooh, go tiny, get it” Sweet pea slurred, getting more drunk by the second.

Cheryl looked annoyed at their comments, the girl couldn’t disagree, her girlfriend was hot but still, this is her girlfriend they were talking about, toni should only be getting _it_ from her. She was frowning and Toni was placing a reassuring hand on her girlfriend’s back.

Truth be told, she was getting anxious because she knows that Cheryl is somewhat possessive and she knows how she is when she is jealous.

“I mean, a guy even slipped his number on her pants!! And a girl was begging for a kiss on the cheek. Imagine that” Fangs exclaimed. Kevin noticed that Cheryl was getting more uneasy and elbowed him.

“What Kev?” he asked and when Kevin looked at Cheryl he got it and stopped. “Ooops, sorry”

Cheryl immediately walked out and shunned the hand the toni was resting on her thigh.

“Cher, wait” Veronica shouted as betty and josie stood up as well. Toni stopped them “No, guys, I’ll talk to her, Sorry”

The girls nodded and Toni ran towards Cheryl. Everyone else changed topic and resumed drinking.

“Baby!” Toni shouted but Cheryl didn’t stop or even looked at Toni for one second.

“BABY! Please?” Toni caught Cheryl and held on to her hands and turned her around so now she was facing her, tears were streaming down Cheryl’s face, Toni wanted nothing but to wipe it off.

“Look at me, baby, please?” Toni pleaded.

“What?” Cheryl shouted angrily, Toni took it as a win, it’s better than radio silence at least Cheryl was talking to her now.

“You know I would never…” toni started to explain but Cheryl cut her off.

“Never what????” Cheryl exclaimed.

“Cheat on you” toni continued.

“Yes, but I don’t appreciate them going after you, I mean what if they were better than me???” Cheryl cried

“Come on, baby, you know no one’s going to better than you, and I wouldn’t even care less if they gave their number or asked me to kiss their cheeks, I am only for you” Toni reassured Cheryl and hugged her.

“Baby, I love you, and I don’t even want to be famous if I’m only going to lose you” toni continued. She thought it was getting better, because she felt Cheryl’s hand on her back, toni almost smiled until Cheryl snatched something out of her back pocket.

Cheryl looked at the crumpled piece of paper which bears a number and Christopher scribbled right on it.

“So, you wouldn’t care less but kept this on your pocket????” Cheryl said

“No baby, I forgot that was even there, I swear” Toni explained.

“Oh no Toni, save it, now that you are famous, you don’t need me anymore, you have all these girls and guys going after you, why stay for a needy Cheryl, might as well just sign with the label and leave me, huh?” Cheryl said.

Toni had her eyes wide in shock. “Is this what this is about, Cheryl?? You’re not jealous are you? This is about that stupid contract?”

“No, don’t turn this around, Toni”

“No, Cheryl, it slipped right out of your mouth, this is exactly about that. Haven’t I told you already that I don’t even want to sign that fucking contract even if it’s a BIG OPPORTUNITY, I’d rather be no one and stay with you”

“Okay, fine, this is exactly about that. The truth comes out then, it’s a big opportuinity! You know to yourself you want to sign the contract but I’m the only thing that’s stopping you isn’t?”

“What??? No, Cher! It’s not just that!”

“But it’s one of the reasons! Besides you’re better off being somebody rather than no one because you stayed with me, is that it???”

“No! Cher, you’re taking this wrong way. Come on, we’re both drunk, let’s talk about this when we’re both sober, I’m sorry” toni said

“No, toni. I think we should break up.” Cheryl said silently.

“I am not breaking up with you while we are both drunk”

“You have a better life without me, don’t let me be the one thing that would stop you” she said with sadness in her eyes

“Baby….” Toni pleaded

“Stop calling me baby, we are over, Cha cha”

Cheryl just left Toni and went back to the rental. For a few minutes, Toni just stood there, tears falling in her eyes, thinking this is not what was supposed to happen in their trip. She planned on a good break away with Cheryl, not to break up with her.

She went back after a reasonable distance, knowing better to talk to her about this in the morning instead, when they’re both not under the influence of alcohol.

The moment she came back she overheard everyone asking about their talk, and everyone seemed to be a lot more drunk now.

“Cheryl!! You are back, oh wait there’s toni. Come come join us” Veronica slurred.

“Wait, have you and toni fixed up the problem?” Jughead asked, he looked pretty drunk as well, and Jughead never really drank.

“Oh we sure did, fix the problem, now there’s not going to be any more problem now” Cheryl smirked, one second ago, she had tears in her eyes and now she was the usual HBIC with walls up high that she was before. But no one ever saw through that, besides Toni.

“ALRIGHT! NO MORE PROBLEMS!! WOOOH LET’S DRINK TO THAT!” Reggie passed Cheryl a beer cup which Cheryl happily downed.

“One for you, too, Tiny!” Sweet Pea said handing a beer cup to toni. Toni wasn’t really in the mood to drink after their fight, she was planning to drag her ass to bed and talk with Cheryl tomorrow. But Toni decided that she needed to drink anyway, she was going to talk with Cheryl again tomorrow anyway and actually fix things up.

“Oh hell, why the heck not” Toni said and drank from the cup that sweet pea passed.

The whole night was filled with drinking, Chery and Toni forgetting their fight and everyone else just letting loose. It was a mix of loud sounds, unnecessary giggles and laughter, a lot of making out. It was as if nobody was in control.

Until the next morning came. And nobody even remembers. What the hell had happened.

That very morning, Jughead, Betty and Veronica woke up from their heavy slumber, it was a coincidence that they woke up at the very same time. Their head was pounding bad, too much for a party and now they’re suffering the effects of a hangover.

That was until they looked into each other and to themselves. The three of them doused in blood, and a pool of blood right underneath them.

“What the hell happened?” Betty asked

“Why are we covered in blood?” Veronica followed.

“The real question is, who’s blood is this? Either of you hurt?” Jughead asked. Betty and Veronica both shook their heads. “Come on, let’s find the others and see what they know.”

Jughead help both girls stand and followed the trail of blood and it ended to where Archie was laying, a big pool of blood right on his head.

“ARCHIE!!!!” Veronica ran towards Archie and cried trying to wake him up.

\--

The LAPD came to investigate the crime scene. Chloe Decker, a detective, lead the case. She was talking to forensics, Ella Lopez.

“Pools of Blood, from the looks of it, it looks like they got the person really hard” Ella explained to Chloe.

“Who’s the victim?” Chloe asked.

“A kid named Archibald Andrews, also known as Archie. Ginger and Hooooot. A part of a band, which is a shame, to think they were just starting to get really popular. They opened for a festival last night here in LA”

“Who last saw the victim?” She asked and the police pointed to the gang looking all stressed out and dishevelled, still hangover from their intense drinking session. They were scattered and lounging in the kitchenette and living area trying to nurse their hangovers and also get over the shock they were just into.

The police pointed to Betty, Jughead and Veronica, the only ones in the kitchenette “Those three are covered in the victim’s blood”

Chloe went straight to the three who looked more like suspects since they were in the victim’s blood, or if they weren’t suspect, at least people who could possibly give her more clues.

“I’m so sorry for your loss. I’m Detective Decker” she offers her empathy\

“What do you mean loss? Archie is not dead!” Veronica cries as Betty comforts her.

“I’m sorry for my term, but it sure look like he is, not until we are able to find his body to confirm, he is presumed dead. The crime scene points to him being dead. I’m really sorry” Decker said.

“And then do whatever the hell you could do to find him! Don’t presume his death just because you can’t see him, you haven’t even searched for him” Veronica wailed.

“Uhm, sorry, I’ll take her to the others first. I’ll calm her and then we can talk to you, sorry. Jug….” Betty said as she escorted Veronica.

“Are you his friends?” Chloe asked.

“Jughead, I’m his bestfriend. That is his girlfriend Veronica, the girl that was crying and the girl with her is Betty, my girlfriend. We are all friends, including the others over there. We came to LA while on spring break to see them perform, we didn’t that it’s going to lead to…well….this…”

“Do you know what happened before this? Why are you covered in blood?” she asked

“No, we were all drunk and high last night. No one really remembers anything, we already tried to remember but really nothing we could remember” jug said.

“Did you take any drugs?”

“No, we didn’t, just drinking. Even Reggie didn’t even take drugs….”

Chloe looked at him questioningly “Reggie, that buff guy over there, he used to supply the drugs but we were all over taking drugs knowing they were no good”

“I’m going to have to test you to know if no one took drugs even mistakenly”

“Sure”

“Also, I’m going to question you all”

“Woahh there” Jughead stood defensively “No one is capable among us to actually hurt Archie, trust me.”

“Yes but it’s protocol. Truth be told, it doesn’t actually help that you are covered in blood and couldn’t remember anything”

“Alright, understood. I’ll lead you to them” Jughead said as they both ushered their way to the others.

“Hello, I’m going to ask some….” Chloe said to them all until she was interrupted.

“Hello there, the fun has arrived. And I’m going to ask some of your names” a bright cheery voice appeared from someone in a sleek suit.

“You’re late Lucifer” Chloe said without even looking at the person who came.

“Fashionably late, and who do we have here. This is a rather attractive group we have here, and oooh hello ladies.” He said as he eyed the Riverdale girls.

Chloe yanks Lucifer away from them to reprimand him for his unruly behaviour and well, tardiness “Lucifer first and foremost, why are you late and second, their friend just died would you please tone it down a little and how old are you anyway they’re just kids”

“Eons young and ready for these gorgeous group of friends” Lucifer whispered and winks at them while waving his fingers seductively.

“What is their deal anyway, why is that gorgeous woman of color and those other dudes have blue lips, is that a new trend?” Lucifer asked inquisitively.

“I don’t know and I might know if we just start questioning them” Chloe said.

“So where were we. Ahh, yes. I am going to ask you some questions” Chloe addressed the group again.

“And one of those questions is, are you all single? Or no wait, forget it, I don’t care if you’re not single” Lucifer smirked and Chloe rolled her eyes at Lucifer’s antics trying to maintain a level head.

Cheryl has a different plan, however and flirts with Lucifer trying to get on Toni’s nerves for some reasons. “Oh hi there” She said flirtingly biting at her tongue poking through her teeth. Lucifer grins excited by the interaction of a young and gorgeous redhead. While everyone looked at each other surprised on why Cheryl was even acting that way.

“Oh hi there, hot stuff” Lucifer flirted and Chloe yanks her yet again to…yes, reprimand him again.

While Chloe and Lucifer were busy settling between themselves why Lucifer shouldn’t flirt with the kids, Toni scoffs and goes out in a rage towards the balcony, taking out her cigarette to smoke.

“OKAY! Enough detours, you are all Archie’s friend, right?”

“I wouldn’t say friend….” Cheryl answered and Chloe looked at her

“Cheryl.” Betty warned her.

“Okay, cousin. Fine. We are friends. Archie saved my life once” Cheryl said.

“we went to highschool together, we’re his bandmates, me, Fangs and Sweet Pea” Kevin explained.

“Heyyyy wait I know you! You’re these girls and these boys!” Lucifer shouted pointing to Kevin, Fangs and Sweet Pea. “And that cute little drummer with pink hair, where is she anyway?” Lucifer looks around until she spots Maze and Toni talking.

He was curious why Maze and Toni were talking, and even more curious to see them leave together. “Well, well my little demon, way to go” He smirked to himself until he heard Cheryl throw a fit.

“Oh no, not you too” Cheryl said

“Excuse me my lady, don’t get jealous over little pink hair, I’m interested in her yes, but there’s enough Lucifer for everyone”

“I’ll have you say, I’m not interested in boys” she snarked

“CHERYL” Betty warned her again.

“Boys, ha, someone got you good” whispers Chloe as she giggled at the comment.

“Well, I’m a MAN, not a boy so I must say. How old are you, because I could prove it to you gorgeous”

“LUCIFER, totally inappropriate” Chloe scoffs and hits Lucifer’s chest.

“Although I appreciate that you even thought of that but I wouldn’t let any grabby man hands on me. I’m not into any guy or man. Capiche” Cheryl replied.

“OOhhh feisty. Oh wait……….I get it. I know who you are now too!! You’re her girlfriend. The drummer’s girlfriend” Lucifer exclaimed

“That’s ex – girlfriend” Cheryl said emphasizing EX to Lucifer.

“Cheryl? Ex? You and Toni are broken up?” Josie asked

“I thought you fixed the problem???” Reggie followed

“Yep, totally did. Fixed the problem, broke up with her, no more problem. So she’s now my ex girlfriend” Cheryl said proudly.

“EX. And Y and Z! Say that to yourself. You were all around her! Last night! Saw the live video, and that was…whew. HOT and HEAVY. You should join these kids, detective, they know how to have fun!”

“What video Lucifer?” Chloe asks

“Oh their after party, of course! What else. The video stopped when someone was hit in the head and then there were screaming. Such a snooze to think that things were getting a lot more interesting.” Lucifer said.

“What do you mean interesting?”

“Well this sassy little ginger was having tons of fun with her “EX” Girlfriend” Lucifer said imitating Cheryl’s exaggeration on the word ex but while doing air quotes saying it.

“I mean, what video and what happened?” Chloe said in irritation

“Oh you want to see for yourself? Here” Lucifer handed his phone to Chloe.

The gang looked at each other, worried about the video, trying to have a look on the video handed to the detective.

“you fucking knew about a video and you are only telling me now?” Chloe says in disbelief as she takes the phone and only to watch the end part

“There was a video?? Who was taking the video?” Jughead asked the group

“I don’t know, not me” Reggie says.

“Not me too” Kevin answered and fangs nodded

“I was pretty drunk last night man but I don’t remember taking any video” Sweet Pea defended himself

“But we were the only people here” Betty exclaimed

“I’m going to need to replay this video. In the meantime everyone is a suspect. I’m going to question you all after that.” Chloe said

“We would never do that to archie, really.” Veronica explained still sobbing

“I know it’s traumatic and you are grieving but you’re going to need to cooperate if you want to prove you are not guilty and if you want to find out who did this to your friend…”

“Archie’s my boyfriend.”

“Okay, yes. Let me escort you all to….” Chloe said

“To where? Prison???” Cheryl rebutted “REALLY???”

“Just for questioning don’t worry” Chloe explains

“I’m sorry detective we are all in shock right now but can you please review the video first before the questioning. We promise to cooperate. It’s been a long night, let us atleast regroup and see if we can remember anything, our hangovers are not helping us” Betty pleaded.

“Right detective, they were here to visit LA! And their friend was murdered. Allow me to be a good LA host and have them in custody, in my premium penthouse.” Lucifer offered.

Chloe whispers to Lucifer “Fine I am only agreeing out of sympathy and I know how much trauma they are facing they’re just kids for God’s sake”

“Oh no not God” Lucifer says disappointed.

“Make sure that they are all there. Okay?” Chloe threatens him.

“Don’t worry detective, you doubt me too much”

“Wait there’s someone missing” Chloe took note trying to take the attendance of the group of kids.

Everyone looks around trying to find out who was missing until they found out who was not in there.

“Cheryl where’s toni” Fangs asks

“Why would I know we’re broken up maybe she’s sticking up her face to someone” Cheryl says in anger and a hint of jealousy still.

“Ohhh detective, the pink haired little drummer, she’s with mazikeen they left a couple of minutes ago” Lucifer says proudly

“Maze? Why the hell would she be with maze” Chloe asks quite angry someone slipped off.

“Maybe maze is the one she’s sticking up her face to?” Lucifer says proudly trying to get on Cheryl’s nerves to get back at her for shutting him off.

Cheryl rolls eyes and so does Chloe upon Lucifer’s actions. Normally he would question Lucifer why he didn’t tell her that Maze took off with Toni, a possible suspect but Chloe didn’t bother anymore knowing by now that Lucifer simply is difficult.

Chloe calls Maze and tries to question her why she took her suspect.

“Maze are you with Antoinette “Toni” Topaz, small girl, pink hair. Oh wait don’t answer that, Lucifer already said you were, why are you with her?????” Chloe says over the phone

“Relax I took her with me for the body” Maze answers and before Chloe could say anything about inappropriateness like she did with Lucifer “I’m a bounty hunter remember dead or alive, we’re finding the victim before you shun me”

“Whatever just make sure you look after her, don’t let her out of your sight and bring her back with you, and yes if possible with the body, I prefer that it’s with the body to save yourself from taking my suspect” she whispers on the phone trying not to let the group hear that for her, they were her suspects.

“That’s not going to be problem” Maze says and ends the call.

“Alright kids, don’t worry about your friend, Toni, she’s with Maze. Lucifer’s going to take you to his penthouse, if you may please follow me” Chloe gestured.

The gang followed Chloe and Lucifer walked close to Cheryl and said snarkily “Looks like your ex is having fun. Why don’t you?”

Cheryl disregarded his remarks but deep down, she was feeling angry and even if she couldn’t admit, Jealous. Could Toni really?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

“What are you smoking” Maze asked the pink haired girl looking so stressed.

“Hey, I said what are you smoking, can I have a stick?” Maze asks again but she is never answered.

“HEY! I said what are you smoking” Maze asks angrier at being left unnoticed.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that the last thing I want now is an over-jealous someone who is apparently no longer my girlfriend be jealous over someone who is hot and talking to me”

“You think I’m hot? Aren’t you too young to smoke and aren’t you too young to be hitting on me? I mean, I appreciate it and you going for the fairer sex and not stupid guys”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to hit on you, I’m just….”

“Relax you’re too young for me anyway” Maze stops her. “Normally it’s not my problem but you look like you could talk to someone” she offers

“Who are you” Toni asks the stranger offering her help.

“Mazikeen Smith” She answers

“Toni Topaz” she replied back

“What’s wrong, girl troubles?” Maze asks, for a moment she feels an unspoken connection with the pink haired girl, not one romantically, but a care of an older sister to her little sister. \

They did have a little resemblance, more on their skin and their attitude but more than that, she felt like this kid was really like a little sister to her even if this is their first meeting, she just knew.

“My girlfriend, I mean my ex girlfriend, had a fight yesterday. She was jealous over our fans and then we broke up while we were drunk. I didn’t consider that as us breaking up since we were both drunk but here she was flirting with this stupid guy wearing a suit! She’s definitely getting on my nerves, intentionally”

“This guy…. tall handsome with a weird british accent?” Maze inquires.

“Yes that’s the guy, you know him?” Toni asks

“Oh do I? He looks interested on your girl, though” Maze says pointing to them.

“Well I can 100% assure u that she isn’t interested with him”

“Looks otherwise” Maze rebuts.

“Trust me. She’s not into guys”

“Ah. So she’s making you feel jealous. Are you jealous?”

“I don’t know, Maybe yes. I get why she was jealous now” Toni says sadly and Maze concluded that her girlfriend really had the effect on her and that she was really jealous.

“Why are you here, friend of the missing body?” Maze asks.

“Nice way to tag my friend. He has a name, It’s Archie Andrews” Toni says.

“Tomato tomato it’s the same! Listen, you look like you could be fun and could use a distraction. What do you say you help me find your friend”

“Help find him, what??!!” Toni asks in shock. Thing was, Toni knew Archie was supposed to be hidden and not found by Maze or anyone right now.

“I’m a bounty hunter” Maze replies “I find bodies, dead or alive”

“Oh are you now?” Toni asks.

“Uh huh” Maze nods proudly.

“Won’t I get in trouble if I go with you?” Toni asks inquisitively, knowing very well that she needs to come with Maze, just to make sure anyway. She didn’t mind getting in trouble, because she’ll surely get in trouble if Archie is found, well they all would be.

“Don’t worry I’ll vouch for u or are you too scared?” Maze challenges her.

“I was in a gang don’t underestimate me”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, pinky. So what, are you in?”

“Fine, I’m in.” Toni says proudly. Well it’s better if she comes anyway. She needs to distract this bounty hunter so they had any chance on keeping Archie hidden.

“Great come on, I’ll lead the way”

“This is your ride?” Toni says in shock as she eyes Maze’s bike.

“Yes that’s my baby, Quinn”

“So that’s……. Harley Quinn?” Toni looks at her judgingly but quite amazed she came up with that pun/

“Yeah! Up top” Maze beams with pride.

“Oh how original” Toni laughs but high five’s with Maze anyway.

“Oh well come on, hop in” Maze invites her.

“Wait, I’ll drive” Toni offers.

“No way am I letting u drive, do you even know how to drive” Maze refuses.

“I was in a biker gang! Don’t underestimate me. Or are you scared?”

“Oh now you’re using my line against me, fine wanna drive, here show me what you got” Maze beams with pride over the sass that Toni has, she’s feeling like a proud older sister.

“Be my guest. Hold tight, but not too tight though, jealous ex gf remember” Toni reminds her and smirks.

“Whatever”

They drive away. Toni keeps stalling Maze until they reach a bar. She’s intentionally distracting her so they don’t find Archie.

“Man, do I want to drink” Toni exclaims

“For the record, I know you are stalling” Maze laughs.

“Whatever do you mean” Toni asks defensively.

“I’m not just a bounty hunter, I’m THE best bounty hunter, they give me a name, I never miss anyone, I track them good and I know very well you are trying to keep me away. Not that I’m not having fun with you but don’t try to circle me around because I’m more dangerous than I look, and I don’t want to hurt you because you are like the little sister I never had”

Toni looks nervous, trying to thread the waters on how to get away from this.

“Damn, you are so much like me, I’d do the same thing to be honest. Who are you protecting? Your girlfriend, come on spill you better, you have no choice” Maze laughs

“Fine. You caught me red handed, I was stalling.” Said nervously.

“Ha! I knew it! I still haven’t lost my touch. You know where Archie Andrews is? Wait…Are you the killer??? Wait wait don’t tell me I don’t want to turn you in”

“What? No! I would never. This is going to be a long conversation, at least let me buy you a drink?”

“You’re not afraid of your ex girlfriend being jealous” Maze teased

“She’s not here isn’t she? Besides, you’re not my type”

“Ouch, I could hurt you, you know” Maze laughed

“I mean! She’s my only type. Not that you’re not attractive but I’m only attracted to her. Okay? And you said so yourself, I don’t want to date my older sister” this time it was toni’s turn to laugh.

“Where’s that drink you owe me for making me go round and round” Maze asks

“Fine. Fine. What’s your poison?”

“xxxxx”

“1 asdfasdf and 1 adfsasdfa” Toni ordered in the bar as she presented her fake ID, Maze, yet again, beamed with pride as she saw her “little sister” present her fake ID.

“Wow, didn’t know you were fancy”

“When you’re with Cheryl a lot, your taste buds get used to the things she like. Besides, I miss her and she always tasted like this whenever we drank and I really hate that we are fighting”

“Woah too much info! Don’t want to hear who my little sister is kissing” Maze jokes and toni chuckles

“So Archie Andrews, what’s the deal?” Maze changes the topic.

“Sssshhh don’t use his real name, he’s the most popular in our band you don’t want anyone hearing about him, let’s call him Red Paladin.”

“Red Paladin? What a joke!” Maze judges.

“Okay fine. Red?”

“Better.”

“So, Red. We came to LA to perform and then had an after party.”

“And???” Maze asks, impatient to get to the end of the story, and by end of the story she means, know who the killer is.

“Betty is so going to kill me when she finds out I told you everything.” Toni slams her hand on to her head.

“You can trust me, I promise. I just want to know you aren’t a killer, truthfully” Maze reassures her.

“Okay, we really don’t remember anything during the after party. But we were the only ones in our air bnb. We were celebrating a packed night! Things got a little crazy, we were so drunk and high. We just wanted to escape the stressful pressure of college and we were missing highschool” she explained.

“You did this shit in highschool?”

“Oh yeah, and more. We used to do drugs before! This thing called jingle jangle and fizzle rocks. Last night was drinks only kind of night but maybe we took it to far ang got really…..wasted”

“You’re not so bad after all. So…?”

So… when we woke up…….. Red was really okay. But there was foul play written all over. There was blood everywhere and on the three.

And not only that, Sweets and Reggie was inside a coffin, Kevin, Josie and Fangs had blue lips, and Cheryl received a fucking pig’s heart!

I woke up and I felt an arm around me. It was weird though, the last thing I remember is that Cheryl and I were fighting, but why would she have slept beside me and I know she was the only person who would sleep beside me…. Unless.

My eyes opened straight right up and to my relief, it was Cheryl sleeping soundly. I smiled looking at her utter bliss, she looked innocent when asleep. Until we heard Veronica’s voice shouting for Archie’s name.

Cheryl woke up to the sound and stood immediately but she noticed that she slept right beside me. She was about to shriek right at me but I covered her mouth.

“I don’t know we slept besides each other, too, Cher. We’ll talk about this later, for now let’s see what’s the ruckus is about. Plus the yelling wouldn’t be good for our hangovers. I’m sure you have one” I told her calmly, she on the other hand threw a tantrum and just stood up and went straight outside.

My head was pounding badly, how much did we drink anyway.

I followed Cheryl outside. And we both saw Jughead, Betty and Veronica all covered in blood. Archie, on the other hand, was lying on the floor, under his head is a pool of blood.

“Oh my god, what the fuck happened guys????” I exclaimed in worry and rushed straight to them who were all kneeling were Archie was.

“Is he okay????” Cheryl asked in worry no longer having this bitch façade. Who would even keep up a front on a situation like that anyway.

As if right on cue, Archie’s eyes opened and slowly, he tried to lift himself up. Jughead assisted him while Veronica hugged him immediately.

“Careful, V, he might be hurt” Betty reminded.

“Oh Archiekins, you’re alive, I thought you’re dead!!!!” Veronica exclaimed, worried, tears running under her eyes.

“What the hell happened, guys? Why am I bleeding? Why are you covered in blood?” Archie asks.

“I don’t know too, bud”

“Where are the others???” I asked.

“I’ll go look for them” Betty said running upstairs.

“I’ll help you” Cheryl says

“Toni, help me tend to Archie’s wound” Jughead says.

“You mean, you’ll help me, I’m the only one who is capable of doing such” I remarked

“Yeah yeah, Archie, can you stand?” Jughead and Veronica helped Archie to the couch where I went to check up on him. This was pretty usual when you’re in a gang and it’s not any different tending to yourself when you’re wounded.

“Jug!!! Help!! Reggie and Sweet Pea are inside a coffin” Betty ran back.

“Inside a what?????” Jug asked. “Where are they???”

“I found Josie, Kevin and Fangs” Cheryl came back followed by three who were drenched in water.

“It didn’t help that you threw water at us, Cheryl” Kevin saying annoyingly.

“Have you seen yourself? I thought you were dead.” Cheryl retorted.

“Why would you even think that???? We were just asleep” Fangs said.

“Uhm, you three, have you looked at a mirror?” Veronica questioned.

“Do we really look that bad??” Josie said as she approached a mirror “Holy Shit, why do we have blue lips”

“Exactly, because of that, that’s why I thought you were dead.” Cheryl said with pride.

“Fangs, Kevin – A little help upstairs please” Jughead shouted

“What happened upstairs?” Fangs asked

“Sweets and Reggie are inside a coffin” Cheryl said as if it was normal information

“Oh shit.” They both exclaimed and helped Jughead.

After Reggie and Sweet Pea got out of the coffins, Josie, Kevin and Fangs were still removing the blue tint on their lips but failed. I also finished patching Archie up, good thing there weren’t any more damages. Betty, Veronica and Jughead took their showers and cleaned up.

I wanted to talk to Cheryl badly but I never had the chance but I thought the situation right in front of us was more pressing than our lovers quarrel so I let it slide for a moment. That was until Sweet Pea came back bearing a box and handed it to Cheryl.

“What is this, you lunatic?” she asked in a not so decent matter to Sweet Pea. I guess we’re back to her bitchy façade

“I don’t know, I didn’t open it’s got your name on it. Oh my gosh, tame your girlfriend tiny”

“Uhm, I-“ I was supposed to explain but I didn’t even know how to. How was I supposed to say it anyway, I can’t be like _Cheryl and I broke up and still are not okay, at least for her we are broken up._

Cheryl proceeded to open the box, there were a lot of wrappers in that box so it took time before it was unboxed. I was curious myself, who would send Cheryl a gift, on a time that we are on LA even.

Not long enough, Cheryl finally unboxed it and shrieked at the contents of the box. She dropped the box and ran straight in to the nearest bathroom where we heard here audibly throw up.

The contents of the box was examined by Kevin. “Oh god it’s a pig’s heart”

“Why the fuck would you even hand her that, sweets???” I exclaimed and ran towards the bathroom where Cheryl was, hell be damned but I needed to comfort her.

“I just delivered it to her!! I didn’t give it to her!” Sweet Pea shouted.

I knocked on the door “Cheryl, please open the door”

After a few moments the door opened and revealed Cheryl. From a stranger’s point of view she didn’t look like she cried or threw up. But I know her very well to know that she was crying and was not feeling well.

“Cheryl, sweet pea said he didn’t give…”

“So now, you’re fans are sending me pig’s heart, to threaten me???? Well played, Cha cha. Tell them we are over”

“Cheryl wait that’s not it”

“Save it, I don’t want to hear any more excuse.”

And as if it nothing happened, she strutted back to the living room.

Everyone asked how she was, and she said she’s all good, she can live with a stupid prank.

But one look at her, I knew, she was shaken up and she will never admit that.

“Everybody, gather round here, please” Reggie shouted as we huddled towards the living room

“I called our brother, he’s on our way to help us figure this out” Jughead explained and not any moment longer, there was ring on the door and Charles was there.

“I came as soon as I heard” Charles said as Jughead explained everything that happened that morning and that no one could remember even one thing that happened last night.

“So it’s somewhat clear then, it’s a plausible explanation that the blow on Archie’s head was not intended to kill him but rather scare him….or all of you by extension” Charles explained.

“What can you suggest to do, Chuck” Jughead asks.

“The same thing you did back in highschool, we pretend that Archie is dead and lure the killer to you” Charles explained as if it was just a walk in the moonlight. “Archie you’re gonna have to hide from here, pretend that you are dead.”

“How is this going to lure the person responsible?” Veronica asks.

“If my guess is right that they are trying to scare all of you, that person is going to want to come for the person they were intending to hurt or scare. Of course, they are going to know what has happened, that Archie died. We’ll keep the news buzzing, have them intrigued which will be easy since you are in a band” he says as he points to Archie

“I need Veronica to call 911, this can no longer wait, we must act fast or it will not look believable, sound as convincing as you could be, that you lost your boyfriend. And then Archie is coming with me. Soon, the LAPD is going to come here, with a murder on scene but a missing body, they are not to know about the other things that happened.”

“Wait, we’re getting LAPD involved? Why not just the FBI???” Betty questions.

“Yes, what else. If this is a person close to home, they’ll know you are both related to me, so we’re getting the police involved instead so it looks more real to the killer”

“What do we tell them?” Kevin asks.

“A fabricated truth. Hide from them other things that happened, only tell them about not remembering anything and waking up to find Archie missing and you being covered in blood and that there was a pool of blood. This will help us see what the police think happened. Tell them you were all wasted drinking. Did you kids have drugs?”

Everyone shook their heads “We are way past drugs, Chucks, we’re clean”

“I’m guessing you were drugged and roofied, the police will suspect that too, let them run tests, that will give us more time too, to see every angle.

“We are also going to tamper the evidence.” Betty suggested.

“No need betty, it already looks like murder happened they’re just going to think that someone hid the body. All of you do your best to look like you are all grieving. Okay?”

Everybody nods and thinks it’s for the best. Charles and Archie were about to leave, and Veronica to dial 911 but Jughead stopped them.

“Wait chuck, don’t you suspect any of us?” Jughead asks

“Do you suspect any of your friends??” He counter-asked and all of us shook their heads.

“Well, that’s worth everything, besides, I could see that you were all wasted, I could tell, I doubt any of you could plan something as elaborate as this whilst drunk. Don’t worry guys, you got this, we’ve been through worst. We’ll get to the bottom of this”

“Thanks, chuck” Jughead says

“That’s everyone and everything?” Maze asks

“Yes.”

“So everybody was effected, except…for you… are you sure you are not…”

“Yes, that’s it. That’s half of why I was worried. I was the only one not targeted, what if I did that??? And I didn’t even know or remember? What if I was responsible for this?” Toni said sadly to Maze

“I was asking if you are sure you are in no way hurt?” Maze continued.

“Oh that. No, besides my broken heart I am not”

“I trust and know you wouldn’t be capable of that” Maze assured Toni

“Psh why so? You just met me” Toni said in disbelief.

“Because you are so in love with that ginger girl. I know you are.”

“That is one thing I am sure of”

“And you would never do anything to harm her even if you broke up for the most insane reasons.” Maze added

“Yeah…”

“Why did you break up again?”

“She was jealous she said, and I think she wasn’t just jealous, I think she hates the idea of spending time away from me.” Toni explained

“Why is that?”

“Because some agents are scouting for our band, wants to sign us up in a label.”

“Don’t you want that? I mean, that’s a big opportunity for you. Shouldn’t she support you?” Mazed wonders.

“Truth be told, I don’t think I’d want it for me you know? I want to major in photography as well, and she gave me that, she helped me get to a good school for that. I would never throw that away. And the band, it’s there to stay, there’s a future with them but I want my present and my future to be with Cheryl. But I never want her to think she’s the only reason and that she’s stopping me because this is all on me. Sadly though, she thinks otherwise”

“You got it that bad huh” Maze teased.

“I love her, so much. And I don’t want any shortcuts for my career. It’s a part of my dreams yes, but I think it will be a nightmare if she wasn’t in it. I mean yes, we can work long distance but it wouldn’t be the same”

“Just promise me something, pinky” Maze says

“What’s that?”

“That you wouldn’t pass out on the chance on becoming famous one day so I can tell the world that a famous drummer bought me a drink” Maze smirks.

“I wouldn’t, I promise, you could even tell I was like your little sister. It’s just not the time for me now. And I think the whole band agrees with it anyway, we want to perform not to make money out of it but to have fun”

“You have your whole life ahead of you, don’t waste any of it.” Maze assures me.

“Wouldn’t dream of that, anyway what’s with you, why are you bounty hunting” Toni asked

“Trying to make myself useful, trying to find a purpose”

“And you found purpose in bounty hunting?”

“Well yeah, I find people to find my purpose is that so bad?”

“Just sounds lonely” Toni commented

“I know, but you get what you’re given. Well, that’s enough stalling now and my sad life story, would you take me to your friend?”

“Come on, maze.” Toni grinned as she led the way knowing very well that Charles is going to give her a handful for revealing and compromising things.

“Decker, we found him” Maze spoke through her phone

“Oh my god, finally. How is he.. is he…” Chloe asks

“He’s very much alive, say hi red” Maze grinned while Toni giggled.

“Hello there” Archie says through the phone while Charles palmed his face.

“I’ll bring him there” Maze says

“Wait maze, how about the other….” Chloe asks through the phone pertaining to Toni

“She’s with me, she helped me find him” Maze smiled thoughtfully to Toni, and maze, she doesn’t really smile like that. She turned the call off not waiting for Chloe to speak again.

“Wow you just hang up on her, badass” Toni chuckled.

“Meh, that’s nothing”

“Wait, I’m confused, toni, why did you ruin the plan?” Archie asked.

“One I didn’t ruin the plan, even if I didn’t tell her anything she’ll find your ass Andrews” Toni rebutted.

“Then why did you still tell her?” He asked back

“Bec I trust her? Simple as that” Toni smiled towards Maze.

“Really toni?” he said in disbelief.

“REALLY, no questions asked. You don’t remember anything from that night as well right?” Toni challenged. And Archie shook his head and before he could say anything toni shot right up “So shut the fuck up and let’s accept help when we need it” she answered

“She’s right, Archie. Right now we compromise and accept that help that is right in front of us. I trust you’ll take care of these kids?” Charles said to Maze and she just nodded.

“Who is she anyway” Archie asked

“A new friend” Toni said

“She’s Mazikeen Smith, one of the best bounty hunters, the FBI knows her, she works with the LAPD” Charles explained

“Won’t Cheryl get jealous” the redhead was curious

“Cheryl has nothing to be jealous about” Toni scoffed.

“But….” Archie was about to say something again

“Shut the fuck up, Archie. I only love Cheryl and you better stop yapping anything”

The ginger was taken by surprise and decided not to bother anymore

“Finally, he stopped talking” Maze whispered to Toni and Toni giggled.

“Mazikeen, a word” Charles called Maze and maze followed “So, the FBI will still be lending its eyes and ears for you but please, let them know that everything is their call, it’s a lot safer that way, especially for the kids, it’s not actually safe for them”

“Yeah not to worry, I’ll make sure Chloe gets your message”

“Thank you”

Maze went back to the two to tell them that they are heading back now.

“Wait, how we going back to LA?” Archie stupidly asked.

“And he opened up his mouth again” Maze complained

“We rode maze’s motorcycle to get you” Toni said.

“But we wouldn’t fit in that” he said.

“Hate to break it to you but we are catching a cab” Maze said in annoyance.

“How about your bike?” Archie asked.

“Toni’s riding back”

“What? You’re just gonna let her out of your sight”

“She can handle riding my baby, she’s hella good” she defended toni

“I mean aren’t u supposed to get her back?”

“Oh that, don’t worry I trust her, right toni?”

“Damn yeah, girl” Toni grinned and readied herself on the bike.

“Alright. You know Lux?” Maze asked Toni

“That sick LA bar?” Toni asked back.

“Yeah that one, Lucifer owns that place, you’ll find your girl there.” Maze explained as Toni smiled even more widely. “Race you back there” she smirked at the girl who was about to board the cab they hailed.

“See you pinky”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COVID sucks!!!!!! Damn. Wear your damn masks people and social distance please.  
> Enjoy the chapter, an update tomorrow, the next day and the next. This is done, just polishing it. But if there are any typos or accidental grammatical error, i apologize in advance  
> Thanks always.

**CHAPTER 3**

“Ella, I found something interesting” Chloe told Ella

“What?”

“I watched the video from start to end and either they were lying or they were not disclosing the entire truth or they really don’t remember”

“What do you mean?” Ella asked

“There were a lot of things that happened on the video. It wasn’t a simultaneous live video, there were many cuts but many of the things were showing pretty interesting things. A footage zooming in and out two coffins, and it looked like there were people banging from the inside, asking to be let out.”

“What? That’s insane.” Ella exclaimed

“Yeah check this out.”

“Who would even do that?”

“I don’t know but that’s not the end of it. There was also a part where they were playing a game something called griffin and gargoyles! And they were asking which cup to drink. One part they were giggly saying they’re done with this shit and they were tickled badly until they gave in and drank” Chloe explained

“That’s SUPPPERR weird. What kind of game is that, and to think Lucifer thought they were fun.” Ella scoffed.

“That’s just it, my gut told me this wasn’t just a normal case and I was right! I did a research on them especially on Jughead because he looked like the guy with the most alibi, like he was so well oriented. Turns out he was a writer back in the days.” Chloe said

“Wooah, who knew that broody guy was a writer. Wait, how does that relate to our case?”

“He wrote ONLY about his real life experiences, I counterchecked plots of his novels that looked familiar turns out they were also in the newspaper.”

“Wait where did you say they were from?” Ella asked.

“A place called Riverdale.”

“Ah, that’s why, the murder capital of the world”

“Exactly, these kids grew up in a town full of murders, don’t you suppose that they’re I don’t know used to murder that they might actually do one?” Chloe wondered.

“Isn’t that a bit too far? Do they have motive?”

“I don’t know if it’s something - but that blonde girl used to cheat on her boyfriend, the broody guy, with her bestfriend, our victim”

“Juicy! How did you find this stuff?” Ella gushed.

“Their gossip column in the school newspaper was to die for! And when I say to die for, literally to die for, there many teenagers who died” Chloe said sarcastically

“Who wrote the article?”

“Jughead himself! But it only led to a reconciliation over bestfriends and boyfriends and girlfriends.”

“And they looked okay now, like altogether and patched things up.”

“Yes, that’s it, the pieces don’t really match up on that part but it’s a lead that someone may have had grudges or motives for revenge, we’ll find out after questioning. For now, we don’t tell them that we actually suspect them of murder. And I’m going to need your help reading jughead’s novel try to get clues and context”

“That’s a strong baseless accusation with only their upbringing as your evidence. I mean it’s possible, yes but we need more proof. Right now this is all we have”

“You’re right, now on to catch up with some reading”

“Yes, and I think the sooner maze finds the body, dead or alive, the sooner we get some sort of clue. What were drug results?”

“All came out positive. They were pretty high and stoned as per the results” Ella said

“So if there’s that, it may be they were telling the truth about forgetting things or lying about not taking in drugs. We better get more clues, time to get to reading” Chloe declared.

They divided the books between themselves. Listing the plots and characters of the book, trying to get which character resembles which and counter checking them with actual news articles from the newspaper.

Daniel helped the two of them as they read through novels to novels. They read about Jason’s murder, Jughead’s very first novel, the boy in the river. They also got to read about most things that covered each and every murder or mundane happening in Riverdale. As they threaded through everything Chloe’s phone rang

“It’s Maze” Chloe says as she answers the phone “Decker”

“We found him” says Maze blankly.

“Oh my god, finally, how is he, is he..”

“He’s very much alive… say hi red.”

A voice that sounded masculine came through the phone saying his greetings

“I’ll bring him there” Maze said over the phone

“Maze, wait, how about the other ki….”

“She’s with me, she helped me find him as a matter of fact”

“Great thanks maze, bye” Chloe gave a sigh of relief. For whatever this is, she knew she was right that this was really something bigger.

“Dan, Ella. They found him. And he’s alive.” She said

“It’s really a bigger picture than we thought.” Dan said 

Chloe dials on her phone calls the person who are with the teenagers.

“DETECTIVE!”

“Lucifer, we’re coming to Lux” she said almost immediately.

\--

It took them only a few minutes to reach lux, Chloe, Dan and Ella made their way straight up the penthouse.

“Detective hello! Come come join me, these kids are a snooze. They’re nursing hangovers” Lucifer shouted.

“Hi, I have great news.” Chloe announced to the kids who were busy lying around trying to ignore the aftermath of their drinking.

“They found Archie Andrews” Daniel said loudly

They all look at each other with worried looks trying to gauge what happens next for them now.

“Uhm how did they find archie?” Betty asked

“We have a great bounty hunter, but aren’t you going to ask if he’s….” Ella said until she was cut off.

“You already know, right?” Jughead asks

“Knows what?” Ella replies “what are you talking about?” she let out a nervous chuckle. No one said another word until betty spoke up.

“That we faked archie’s death, we owe you the full truth” she said. Chloe nodded along with the other two while all the teenagers felt like they had all eyes on them, anxious on what the verdict to them would be, if they ever believe them or how are they going to catch this killer on the loose.

“Wow things got more interesting you aren’t a snooze after all” Lucifer explained

“If it’s alright we have to question you one by one” Dan suggests

“Why does it have to be one by one?” Veronica asks

“You’re each others alibis, we need the truth that’s not fabricated.” Chloe explains and everyone agreed. “We’re starting with you, Jughead” Chloe continued and Jughead nodded.

“Ella, would you please continue with our…assignment. Dan, please stand guard outside. And Lucifer…” Chloe sighed knowing Lucifer’s going to be a pain in the ass “You are coming with me”

Before going to the other room in Luci’s penthouse where they will have their interrogation, Chloe whispered to Dan and Ella “under no circumstances we tell them that we know that they were high, that might help us with investigation and have someone confess or slip” the two nodded.

“Alright, the fun has now begun” Lucifer grinned leading them to the room.

** JUGHEAD **

“Let me get straight to the point, what’s the truth?” Chloe urged Jughead “Mind you, you are the most suspected in here”

“We weren’t lying with anything else, the only thing we lied about is that we didn’t find Archie or that we knew he was alive, because he was very much alive. And that there were other things that happened.”

“Other things like Ginger and Pink making out?” Lucifer laughed.

“You said so yourself. Didn’t you see the live? I’m pretty sure if it was a live video everything was there.” Jughead retorted.

“We still need to hear it from you.” Chloe explained.

“Okay that’s reasonable.” Jughead said “When we woke up, Betty, Veronica and I were covered in blood, so was archie and beneath him was a pool of blood and his head bleeding. Sweet Pea and Reggie were also in a coffin, we let them out. Josie, Kevin and Fangs on the other hand had blue lips. And Cheryl received a pig’s heart on a box, it was also bleeding”

“But why these messages? Who do you think did it?”

“I don’t know as well. Crazy thing is that these happened before. The exact same things. It’s like repeating a pattern for murder.” Jughead narrated.

“Does anyone of you had grudges over each other?”

“Grudges? Yes, petty ones. Like Cheryl used to call me Hobo. But deep down we had each other through the dark noise of the wicked little town that is Riverdale.”

“Hm right. Did you have any grudges? Over anyone?” Chloe asked.

“I uhm – no.”

“Detective, if I may please?” Lucifer offered

Chloe sighed and thought it was better than nothing and he gestured for Lucifer to begin whatever he does because clearly that seems effective all the time. She was at knowledge’s wit anyway

“Tell me what is it that you desire” Lucifer chanted.

“To get out of Riverdale and be a great writer.” He answered as if he was in a trance. And Lucifer laughed at him. And Chloe looked at Lucifer warningly.

“Your books, you wrote them from real life experiences….” Chloe started.

“Well, Bravo, is this some ploy for your next book then?” Lucifer said.

“What? No. I want to become a great writer and fight this stupid block but not to the expense of my own bestfriend’s life!”

“Even if he stole your girlfriend?” Chloe asks.

“What that was a moment of weakness for both of them! They literally grew up with each other. There were no more hard feelings for anyone.” Jug explained

“Wow, detective, how do you know all of this stuff” Lucifer said amazed

“Listen, I know it’s hard to trust. But the FBI knows about this. My brother, Charles Smith, suggested that we hid Archie so we could lure the person who was clearly trying to scare us or frame us. I don’t know. I wouldn’t believe a person with the same alibi but….”

“I know you didn’t do it.” Chloe stated immediately.

“What? How?”

“You’ve never seen the video, but you were in the frame when Archie was hit. So you’re on the clear.”

“How do you know I’m not conniving with anyone?”

“Are you trying to incriminate yourself?” Chloe asks in shock.

“No but….” Jughead tried to explain

“Something tells me you’ll make a good detective, if what you wrote is close to what really happened then might I suggest you’re really good at it. We need fresh eyes for this case, someone who knows more than we do and I think this involves a long mystery of murders in your town”

“Whatever it is, detective. I’m in. But I must tell you if you suspect any one of us, you’re going on a long shot. I know none of us did it.” Jughead stated.

“We can never be sure, besides, what they know might only give us more clues.” Chloe answered and Jughead nodded. “The FBI knows about this already?” She continued asking

“Yes”

“How come you called 911 and let LAPD do this?”

“Because Charles worked with us before and it will be more obvious if he worked with us again, hell it will be automatic that he worked with us. But if you took the lead, it will be like we were actually scared, makes it more believable.”

“That’s actually smart, I’ll have to call the FBI though to confirm. What did the FBI had in mind?”

“Hide Archie, let you investigate, let Archie not be found and then lure our person…. But you found Archie so that changes everything”

“And now, what might you suggest?”

“We try to make it look like you suspect us, if you suspect us, they can strike anytime again and it would only frame us even more that’s their modus they want you to suspect us. I guess” He said.

“Well then, don’t blow this cover now” Chloe warned.

** BETTY **

“Hi Babe” Jughead pecks Betty on the cheeks and gave a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder “you’re next. Don’t worry they’re on our side”

”Hi Detective”

“Elizabeth Cooper”

“That’s me”

:What’s your version of the truth. Jughead already told you everything didn’t he?”

Chloe nodded. “I need to repeat everything he said?” Betty asked.

“We need to know if your alibi checks out.”

“Fine. We woke up drenched in blood, archie in blood. We thought it was a prank but if it was a prank it was an elaborate one. Some friends inside coffins, some friends playing griffin and gargoyles.”

“What’s griffin and gargoyles?” Chloe asked.

“Some deadly game where one cup, that’s the griffin is filled with kool-aid and the other, gargoyle is filled with poison.”

“Ugh gargoyles were placed in churches to demonize something, well I can assure you the devil looks nothing of that sort” Lucifer whined.

“Lucifer” Chloe gave him a warning and Lucifer just smiled sarcastically.

“Anyway, that’s what happened.” Betty continued.

“Do you know anyone with grudges? On any of you?”

“Everyone. Riverdale is a small town, everybody hates everybody.”

“You think anyone from this group is capable of hurting someone?”

“In that case and scenario, no. We always had each other’s backs, no matter what.” Betty assured them.

“Even if you cheated on your little boyfriend, huh?”

“What? How did you know that? Jughead tell you even that???”

“No. we found out in your school newspaper” Chloe admitted.

“I must admit at that time, I hated myself I even did that to Jughead, but I was in love with Archie for years! And then Cheryl made me realize that I was only in love with the idea of Archie.”

“So no grudges? Even Veronica on you?”

“I’m with Jughead, and Veronica is my bestfriend, so is Archie. We’ve closed that chapter already. It was a stupid teenage mistake, one I have and all of us have learned from”

“Okay.”

“You believe her, detective? Even if she was a cheating girlfriend? If she lied to her boyfriend she could lie to you” Lucifer

“I believe her because her alibi checks out. And Ella was right, a love triangle was a petty and baseless accusation especially for a town that lives on murder. They’ve had enough murders already.”

“My brother, could vouch for me.” Betty suggested.

“Brother?”

“Charles Smith. FBI.”

“I’m sorry? Charles Smith?” Chloe asked intrigued knowing very well that it was the same name that Jughead provided. Were they twisting the truth again.

“Yes, I’m Elizabeth Smith Cooper.”

“Isn’t that the same brother as Jughead.” Chloe asked.

“Yes, he’s our half brother.”

“Ohhh, incest.” Lucifer grinned. “There’s a special place in hell for that, well more like suite for that”

“No no no no. Not incest. Jughead’s father is Charles’ father. My mother is Charles’. Jughead’s father is different from mine and so is his mother. So not incest.” Betty cleared.

“I’m confused.” Chloe says.

“I am too, I’m sorry. It’s Riverdale. It’s a small town” Betty dismissed.

“A small town for the devil.”

“Oh yes, the devil is welcome there.” Betty rolled her eyes.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

** VERONICA **

“Veronica..” Chloe called on the next suspect to be questioned.

“Uhm detective. If you don’t mind. I’m actually waiting for my lawyer.”

“Lawyering up are we.” Lucifer commented.

“It’s just, I can’t speak without any lawyer.”

“It’s fine, it’s your right. Who’s next? Josephine?”

“Uhm, my mom is coming for me and Kevin.” She explained

“Your mum can’t save you sweetie.” Lucifer remarked and smirked.

“She’s a lawyer. Actually she can act as a lawyer for everyone in here.” Kevin backed up.

“Oh boo hoo, if you’re not guilty what are you afraid of?” Lucifer challenged.

“To have our own words used against us.” Veronica said straight and proud.

“We are innocent, but we are not in any way speaking up with our lawyer” as josie demanded

“Let’s get this over with, I’ll speak, with or without a lawyer” Reggie said proudly.

“Reggie, you don’t have to.” Veronica tried stopping him.

“I don’t, yes, but I want to get this over with. I’m not afraid of anything, I didn’t do anything bad.” He snarked.

** REGGIE **

“Okay, I’ll start immediately. I couldn’t be the person who hit Archie because I was in the coffin when that happened and I almost puked myself! We didn’t tell you there was a coffin because that was the plan, not to tell you” he gleamed to Chloe and Lucifer

“Right that was in the video, you were inside but that doesn’t excuse yourself from doing anything bad. What if you intentionally put yourself in a coffin?” Chloe retorted.

“The coffin was nailed outside” he said with pride.

“But what if you had someone put you there. Your partner maybe.” Chloe asked

“Huh? I didn’t think of that.” Reggie sounded surprised.

“So how would you explain yourself then.” Chloe inquired.

“I don’t know I didn’t even think of that, how do you think I would do that?” Reggie said thinking how amazing if he had thought of that.

“You said you almost puked yourself, you were that drunk? Did you take in anything else other than alcohol?”

“If you’re asking drugs, we are all clean”

“No one brought anything?” Chloe asked

“Oh please I was their only decent supplier! If anyone was going to bring, it was me” Chloe let out an exasperated sigh and palmed her forehead.

“I shouldn’t have said that huh”

“Do you know anyone who has grudges on anyone in here?”

“Uhm. No. But we do have a lot of love triangles, uhm is that even a triangle. What do you call a shape with 5 sides?”

“Ohhhh love quarrels, tell me more.”

“Quarrels is not a shape, man” he said as Lucifer looked at Chloe in disbelief, Chloe just shrugged.

“Anyway, my boy Archie, he kissed Betty who is Jughead’s girlfriend, Veronica who was my ex girlfriend, Josie who was my ex fling and sweet pea’s ex fling and Cheryl who was or is or whatever toni’s girlfriend. So maybe they had grudges”

“So you think they all have had grudges and would want to hurt him?” Chloe asked.

“Oh no no no, you’re getting it wrong. I mean they have grudges but wouldn’t hurt him. Damn Ronnie was right I should’ve lawyered up as well.”

“Okay thank you, this is pointless now, let’s call in the next ones” Lucifer said in annoyance. “I don’t think that guy did it, I don’t even know how he would’ve done it.” He added.

****

** SWEET PEA **

“Woah guys, Ronnie was right. You better lawyer up” Reggie announced to everybody which Sweet Pea took as a challenge.

“What? You think I can’t handle it while you can? Well I can.” He exclaimed. “Come on detective, I’m next”

“Are you sure?” Chloe made sure.

“Hell yeah, if Mantle can do it so can I” he said.

“Alright another cuckoo head. I miss those two smart ones we first talked to” whispered Lucifer to Chloe.

“So you’re Stephen Peabody?” Chloe confirmed.

“Sweet Pea”

“Right, sweet pea.” Lucifer said. “What a pathetic nickname”

“I don’t know what to say but I grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, I look pretty badass but the only time I would ever hurt someone willingly is when they hurt my friends.” He stated.

“Are you suggesting you’re capable of that?” Lucifer asked.

“I’m suggesting that I will only strike when needed.”

Chloe shakes her head in disbelief.

“You were the other person in the coffin?” Chloe asked.

“Yes but different coffin, we wouldn’t fit in one, look at my height.”

“You know anybody who would put you in there?”

“I think Mantle would! He’s the prankster.”

“But he was also in a coffin.” Lucifer stated.

“Maybe he put himself after putting me?”

“The nails are outside.” Chloe followed

“Really, they were? In that case, I don’t know.”

Chloe knew that Lucifer was right, this was another pointless interrogation, they were two people who had more ego than alibis. “Alright, anyone with grudges?”

“The bulldogs used to hate the serpents but we are all good now.”

“I’m sorry the what?” Chloe asked

“The northside of Riverdale hated the southside.”

“Why name yourself animals? And who are the serpents, good choice for an animal!” Lucifer declaimed.

“We are, me, toni, fangs and jughead are. Betty and Cheryl joined too.”

“So grudge. Who? What?” Lucifer said sarcastically trying to sound uninterested and wanted this to be finished and Chloe gave him yet another warning.

“I guess there’s no more of that because Cheryl and Betty are from the Northside but they became serpents. Actually scratch that they weren’t bulldogs! They were vixens, but yes you get me?”

“No, we don’t.” Lucifer said blankly as if he doesn’t sound vague as per usual.

“My point is, no one hates anyone anymore. And keep it a secret, Reggie and I look like we want to slit each other’s throat but over 1st year of college we actually became best buds! We’re roommates now. With fangs and kevin but they always make out.”

“Okay this is pointless, detective, can’t I do my charm on them???” Lucifer pleaded.

“You could but I know very well that they’ll only have one answer”

“And that would be?” Lucifer asked.

“Have a go at it and you’ll know”

“Tell me, sweet bean” Lucifer started his charms.

“Sweet pea” he was corrected

“What is it that you desire?”

“To get the hell out of Riverdale…..and be on the front page of a magazine” sweet pea said and shook of the trance “Wait what did I just say?”

“See??” Chloe pointed out. She knew that all the kids wanted was to get out of that town. Who wouldn’t

“Okay, fine you win.”

“Uhm, another question sweet pea, weren’t you in Archie’s band?” Chloe asked

“Detective, I thought we were done?” Lucifer nudged Chloe who just sushed him.

“Yes, archie plays the bass, fangs and I are on guitar, Toni is drums and Kevin is vocals. I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be awesome if Reggie joins! He plays the violin.”

“The band is becoming known and famous, what can you say about that?” Chloe stated.

“Yes it is, but we just love playing, me and the guys agreed we’ll finish our degrees first before we make it full time. We get so much gigs and a label wants us to sign now, we want to publish songs now and then but it’s too much and too early on.”

“So no one disagreed on wanting to sign with a label?” she asked again

“I mean it’s the easy way out and it will keep us recognized but no, Kevin wants to pursue his studies in music, Toni wants to be a photographer, Fangs wants to be an accountant. I mean I’m on a full ride scholarship for athletics and being on the baseball team could help me in the big leagues which will be a bigger racket so I’m good, too. Idk what archie wants in life but he’s always indecisive but I think he wants to sign.”

“Okay, thank you sweet pea.”

“Nice, so that means I’m free and no longer a suspect.”

“You were never imprisoned! You are more than 6 feet tall I wonder where your brain went” Lucifer exclaimed.

** JOSIE, KEVIN, FANGS **

“Alright, anyone wants to go next? Someone with a big ego that don’t want to be lawyered up.” Lucifer shouted.

“That will no longer be necessary. I’m Sierra McCoy, Josie and Kevin’s mother. I’ll be representing Josie, Kevin and Fangs.” A woman of color came in, dressed prim and proper.

“Alright come this way.” Chloe led her.

“What can you three say about the incident that happened?”

“You don’t need to say anything. My clients…..” Sierra stated.

“You mean your children and the guy your step child is dating” Lucifer said as if it’s a matter of fact.

“Lucifer” Chloe warned, he was getting on her nerves now.

“As I was saying, they don’t need to say anything. For a fact that they were under the influence of alcohol. They’ve got nothing to confess too since they couldn’t remember anything and they weren’t capable of doing such thing and even if they had, they were not in control of what they did.” Sierra said.

“Was it just alcohol that they were under the influence of, I want to ask them, did any of you take any drugs?”

“I was informed you took tests on them you might as well know if they actually did, but my clients told me that they didn’t in any way take any drugs”

That intrigued Chloe, if they didn’t take drugs willingly, they might have been roofied by someone.

“Alright Mrs McCoy, we can stop with questioning them regarding what happened that night their alibis are pretty solid, atleast what their other friends had but I need to ask a few questions.”

“Kevin and Fangs, what can you say about labels running after you.” She continued

Kevin and Fangs looked at Sierra who nodded that it was safe to answer that.

“Good opportunity but hard pass.” Kevin answered.

“You’re at your prime why turn it down?” Chloe said.

“Because we have other dreams and we want to pursue that first before the band we could always band up in the future” Fangs said.

“Yes that’s right, and singing is only a hobby we want to keep doing it but we don’t want to be tied down” Kevin added.

“And what do you feel about archie wanting to sign” Chloe asked.

“He can sign as a solo artist he could sing he could play, we couldn’t care less and would support him even if he has no idea what to do yet”

“So you will just let him?” Lucifer asked.

“Exactly. Like I said we could always do it in the future it’s not off the table. Plus there are labels willing to wait for us and train us while they wait for us to sign”

“That’s really a good deal if you must say” Chloe observed.

“I mean the band was form only because we were bored we didn’t really intend to make money out of it”

“I see….And josie, you dated archie?”

“Only for awhile, after his breakup with veronica. It was a fling but he was a great guy, even my mom liked him although she wouldn’t admit it”

“I still disagree with Archie Andrews since he doesn’t know what he’s doing” Sierra interrupted which to be honest was not professional of her but she really despised Archie’s indecisiveness.

“Anyway it was a short fling because I moved to NY, I live in NY now but I came to see the guys play”

“Okay that’s it”

“Detective can I try my charm again see if they still had the same answer” Lucifer asked for permission and Chloe gestured towards all of them.

“What is it that you all desire”

“Get out of riverdale” They said in chorus.

“Huh you’re right” Lucifer commented.


	4. Chapter 4

** VERONICA **

“Alright young lady, it looks your lawyer is a no-show would u want to talk now? We don’t bite, they don’t” Lucifer taunted Veronica and then whispered closely to her “but I do, if u want me to” he smirked which earned an annoyed roll of the eyes from Veronica

“It’s alright veronica, we could wait for your lawyer it’s your right like I told you” Chloe reassured her.

“Waiting wouldn’t be necessary, I’m here. Mary Andrews, Veronica’s lawyer” Archie’s mother came emerging from the elevator. Sierra welcomed her with a hug

“Andrews?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, Detective, this is Archie’s mom” Veronica said after going to Mary giving her a hug as well.

“I’ll be representing her and my son” Mary said. “And any other of the kids who needs a lawyer as well, if Sierra hasn’t yet volunteered”

“Oh Mary, some of this kids are too proud that they went into questioning without waiting” Sierra said eyeing at Reggie and Sweet Pea who scratched their heads from embarrassment knowing how bad their questioning went.

“Alright then, right this way” Chloe Decker said leading Veronica and Mary to a room while Lucifer followed.

“Detective, I know you’ve talked to everyone and tried to get to the bottom of it, but truly, we love each other like a family and we can’t do anything like that. I mean my father, could…..” Veronica said the moment they were taking a seat.

Chloe was shock as to why Veronica was saying something, wasn’t she the one who insisted that she wanted a lawyer? She thought.

“Veronica, you don’t have to speak” Mary stopped her from saying another word.

“Your father?” Chloe dared her chances and still asked, this might be something. Mary gestured a hand to Ronnie asking her to stop from uttering anything else incriminating.

“It’s okay Mrs Andrews, I think at this point we are all unsafe, I’d rather talk or something, I need you so they turn this around me…” Veronica assured. “My father used to be a villain in our stories. Would take the extra mile to make sure that Archie and I didn’t end up together. But we’ve made peace that I love Archie.” She continued.

“The kid is right. I mean I hated her old man as well but all the attacks weren’t just directed at Archie, they were directed at everyone.” Mary said.

“Everyone…..” Chloe said and then realized something that might be ground breaking “except Toni. The only one who was not a victim that night.”

“Huh detective well done.” Lucifer clapped in joy.

“No, I know Toni too, she’s tough but she’ll never do such a thing, especially to us, and especially to her girlfriend” Veronica assured.

“But weren’t they fighting?” She asked.

“Oh please, the last time they were fighting and Cheryl was being a child and wanted a chainsaw to slit Toni in half, and Toni was still the most understanding of her girlfriend, she saw beyond her bitch persona and loved Cheryl unconditionally.” Veronica defended their friend.

“Still, what if she had enough?” Chloe re-questioned.

“No, I promise, when it comes to Cheryl, it truly is unconditional. She stayed and lived with Cheryl even if Cheryl kept her brother’s corpse!” She exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, what????” Mary and Chloe and even Lucifer said in unison.

“Long story, and totally not related to this and definitely not murder, well, not murder by Cheryl but my point is, it can’t be Toni if Cheryl is concerned”

“Thanks for that but we still need to question her. We can’t go just by your words.” Chloe said.

“I understand, but you’ll see Toni is innocent and so is everyone else.”

“Right, Toni is still with Maze and Archie. That leaves us with Cheryl”

** CHERYL **

“Has anyone seen Cheryl Blossom?” Lucifer shouted. “I want this over with”

Everyone looks at each other trying to find Cheryl but she was nowhere to be found.

“Guys, where’s Cheryl?” Veronica asked, almost in a panic. And everyone just shrug their shoulders, nonchalantly.

“Who was she last with?” Chloe asked.

“I don’t know she was whining about Toni I honestly had to get away from her.” Reggie uttered.

“Lucifer, wasn’t Cheryl in here?” Chloe asked Lucifer knowing that everyone was here except for Toni.

“Why yes. She was, I was trying to brighten her up in the car on the way to Lux but she gave me a cold shoulder, hurts my ego” he said.

“Then why isn’t she here?” The detective asked.

“Why I don’t know detective, I was with you the entire time when you came in”

“Guys guys guys!!! Help Cheryl is tied down in Lucifer’s hot tub!” Sweet Pea came running back, he seemed to have concern over his bestfriend’s girlfriend that unlike the other he actually tried to look for the redhead.

“WHY??????” Betty said in shock while Veronica shouted “WHAT????”

“COME ON HURRY!” Sweet Pea shouted.

They rushed to where Sweet Pea led them, Cheryl’s hands and leg were tied down using a chain even if the hot tub was shallow her whole body was submerged. They were too tight and made from steel for Sweet Pea to remove. Even Reggie tried to help.

“Get out you goons, I’ll do it” Lucifer rushes to the water and breaks them in an instant.

Cheryl is not breathing and Betty went rushing and immediately does CPR on her until she breathes.

Cheryl gasps for air but is out of herself, like she doesn’t remember even one thing.

Veronica, Betty and Josie huddled up to her trying to calm her down or anything.

“What happened? Why is it hot and why am I wet?” Cheryl wondered feeling the pain from the heat now, tears almost streamed down but the drug was still affecting her

“Oh sweetie, come here” Veronica hugged her tight

“Toni. I need Toni” she sniffled and slurred. Even if they just fought, it’s her that she needed. Tears were flowing freely now. Everyone knew she was still out of herself and they all felt pity for the redhead, also guilt.

“Ella do you recognize any pattern, as well” Chloe asked to Ella discreetly without anyone who appears to be noting what Chloe noticed.

“Yes, I’m with you, Forsythe’s first book - that was Cheryl who attempted suicide, wasn’t she? When she let herself fall down the river” Ella said. “Cheryl Blossom, has a twin brother, it’s her, no doubt.” She said to Ella.” She confirmed as well.

\--

“It looks like your friend is shaken up.” Chloe said to Betty who was with Jughead. “We had her smell something, she’ll wake up no longer feeling drugged, or less if ever. We are hypothesizing that you were all drugged without your knowledge in the party, all results came in positive but we didn’t tell you”

The two nodded at the new information but wondering how was that possible.

Veronica and Josie were attending to Cheryl. While the boys were outside trying to keep themselves busy. Possibly guilty of not having to watch Cheryl. Especially fangs and sweet pea who promised Toni they would look after her girl.

“Poor Cheryl, the same thing happened to her when she tried to take her own life. Only she was submerged in ice. Now it’s heat.” Betty said emphatically.

“True! Like they wanted to bring her to hell.” Ella commented.

“Well Ms Lopez, hell was hot but it was also ashy not watery, I can confirm” Lucifer snarked.

“What’s his deal?” Jughead whispered to Chloe and she just shrugged.

“Huh, I trust u wont put me in there, big guy” Ella prayed folding her hands while saying out loud with her eyes closed.

“What’s our plan now detective?” Betty asked.

“Shouldn’t you be concerned that two parents are in here? Shouldn’t you be leaving this with the police?” Ella asked them and Chloe said “I asked for their help, ella, actually.”

“This isn’t our first rodeo, they know very well we wouldn’t give up until we catch the person.” Jughead affirmed and they smiled while Chloe approached the lawyers.

“Mrs Andrews, mrs mccoy, since an attack happened while everybody is in here and accounted for except Archie and Toni. I guess these kids aren’t suspects anymore, we won’t need to question Cheryl as well as she’s still shaken up plus she’ll likely have the same alibi”

“What about Archie and Toni?” Mary asked.

“Archie isn’t here as well and he was a victim, he’s off the hooks” Chloe said.

“And Toni?” Sierra followed.

“Well for toni, she is still a suspect we’ll need to question her”

“We’ll both be happy to represent her.” Mary said.

“Okay, we’ll wait for her” Chloe said to the two.

Chloe went back to the two teen detectives she asked help for. It was not normal for her to do this but something tells her that she needed to trust her gut, like when she trusted it during the Palmetto case.

“Toni is the only person that wasn’t in any way terrorized that night, so that doesn’t rule out her being a suspect. This violates thousands of protocol but I’m really going to need both your help now.”

“But how is toni supposed to do this if she isn’t here right now?” Jughead rebutted.

“And taking in the angle that Cheryl was just attacked right now, through elimination process rule Toni out, well based on your exaggerated description of her love for Cheryl”

“That’s it. That’s what they want us to think. They are all trying to frame everybody present here and the only person present here are Archie and Toni” Chloe says.

“They were trying to send a message but what message.” Ella confirmed what Chloe said.

“What if they didn’t want to just scare us?” Betty said.

“Yes that could be possible, at this point anything is possible”

“What are we going to do next, Detective?” Jughead asked.

“We pretend that Archie is actually dead. We take in Toni in custody, making them think that we suspect Toni and that we knew she was working with someone not yet known. They are an up and coming band, it’s not going to be difficult to get the news running” she explained her plan of action, it was risky but it was one she is willing to take. They had to outsmart them. “If Toni isn’t their target, someone’s going to show up and attack you again, that’s how we’re going to set them up, to prove toni’s innocence maybe or actually have the attack that they so intended.” She continued.

“What if someone doesn’t show up? And wouldn’t this ruin Toni’s career?” they asked.

“We take in a different angle if no one shows up, but right now I think it’s a long shot but it’s a gut feeling. As for Toni’s career? She isn’t actually convicted, she’s a suspect. A lot of these things happen, accusations and allegations, it becomes nothing once proven innocent and it keeps them in the headline, if anything, this is still PR. However, we don’t tell Toni or anyone anything about this. At least for now. Do you hear me clear?”

“WHAT? Why?”

“Because Toni is still a suspect, but we don’t have solid proof that she actually is or she is not. Now she’s more of a bait. We will only tell her everything once we questioned her.”

“Cheryl needs her” Betty said.

Chloe looks with pity knowing how much the other girl was suffering at the moment.

“It’s just for a short while. We’ll take care of Toni, I promise. I trust you kids” she assured them

\--

Not a while later, Toni and Maze together with Archie reached Lux. Maze paid for the cab and shot Charles a text that they have arrived.

“Look at that helmet hair!” she laughed at Toni as Toni shook her head to try and fix the flattened hair.

“Is it that bad?” Toni pouted.

“No don’t worry you still look hot, your gf is not gonna not want you” Maze smirked.

“She’s still pretty mad at me and I think it doesn’t put me on her good side that I spent the day with you. She’ll be jealous for sure”

“Don’t worry, you’ll win her back for sure” Maze convinced Toni. She turned to Archie “Let’s come up”

“Why in a bar though?” Archie asks.

“Lucifer’s penthouse is right above” she responded.

“Who’s Lucifer? The devil?” he asked again.

“YES, actually.” Maze answered in sarcasm and annoyance. She didn’t really like the vibes of Archie.

Toni and Maze laughed.

“I’m not even joking he actually is a devil” Maze told Toni in a more nicer way compared to how she told Archie off.

“Oh sure he is, he was all over Cheryl and I hated it, he’s even worse than the devil I bet” Toni said.

“He can grant you a favour” Maze said.

“Well, please tell him to stay away from my girlfriend and that she’s taken. That’s my favour”

Maze laughed at Toni and Archie was just confused, I mean when wasn’t he.

They arrived at Lucifer’s penthouse and they heard the ding signalling the opening of the elevator.

“Heyyy what’s up I found your guy, say it maze is the best” Maze announced.

“Thanks Maze” Chloe thanked her.

“So does he need to be tortured to tell the truth or anything” Maze said excitingly and Toni nudged her.

“He doesn’t need to be questioned anymore actually” Lucifer said.

“Too bad” she pouted.

“Mom, Mrs McCoy, why are you here?”

“We are representing you and your friends, Honey” her mother told Archie

“Why?”

“Is this kid really dumb?” Maze whispers to Toni and Toni giggled a little. Sweet Pea gave her a questioning look on why she was hanging out with someone at a time like this. He went straight to her and grabbed her wrist and asked quietly “What the fuck, Toni, what about Cheryl??????”

“Chill, Maze is just a friend”

“I can’t believe you, you don’t even know how Cheryl is right now do you?” he huffed in annoyance

“What do you mean?” Toni said but Sweet Pea ignored her.

Veronica arrives and hugs Archie immediately.

“We do need to question you, Toni” Chloe said to Toni but the other girl had Cheryl on her mind, what did Sweet Pea mean? She’d rather see Cheryl now but they had to question still which annoyed her.

“Okay fine” Toni said. “But let’s be quick”

“Wait detective, can Toni go see Cheryl first? She was looking for her” Betty asked for Toni and Toni was elated that she asked that but the last bit of what Betty said struck her “She was looking for me?? Why???”

Chloe nods to Betty “You better see for yourself” she said as she led her to her girlfriend who was resting, eyes closed, in Lucifer’s bed, Josie seated on the side. She looked like she was crying, scratch that, she didn’t look that much but Toni knew that she was, she knew her girlfriend that bad.

“Cheryl. What the fuck happened to her?” She asked quietly to Josie not trying to wake her up. She held on gently to her girlfriend’s hand with tears threatening to fall. She shouldn’t have left.

“She was tied down and drowned, she was roofied before that.” Chloe explained

“Who fucking did this to that girl? I’m going to kill them” Maze says in anger, obviously having Toni’s back.

“We don’t know yet, Maze” Chloe said “But I’m hoping we’ll get more clues once we ask Toni”

“Cheryl, fuck, im sorry for leaving you baby, I shouldn’t have left you” Toni was crying now.

“Toni it’s not your fault” Josie assured her.

“I should’ve been with her at the very least but where was I, fucking bounty hunting Archie with her, whom I knew his whereabouts!” she said crying “And I stalled maze so I could hide you” she looked at Archie annoyed.

“But no one was here for Cheryl!” she continued.

“Sweets saved her, Tiny, but we’re guilty, she was whining too much on how she hates you are fighting” Fangs said and then Toni got why Sweet Pea was angry that Toni bailed on them with Maze, she shot her an apologetic look and her friend just nodded.

“Toni relax” Veronica said.

“How am I supposed to relax, my gf was drugged and she could’ve died!”

“Excuse me, your girlfriend????, you’ve broken up” Lucifer reminded her and Chloe gave him a stern look to remind him that this was not the time.

“I’m sorry, Toni but the sooner you are questioned the sooner we get to the bottom of this”

“The moment she wakes up we’re fixing up the mess that I’ve caused and she’s mine again” she looked at Lucifer. “Okay detective, please ask away”

“That’s my girl!” Maze said.

Cheryl stirs and wakes up from all the arguing trying to make out the blurry faces she was seeing until she felt a hand tighten around her. She squinted trying to see who it was but she knew it was Toni, she just wanted to confirm.

“Hi baby. How are you?” Toni said quietly.

“What happened? Why are you calling me baby again..” Cheryl said in confusion. From the looks of it, the effects of the drug is out of her system.

“Babe what’s the last thing you remember”

“You left me for that beautiful girl and then we were taken in this place and they found out that Archie is alive and they were questioning us. I wanted to be drunk and all, Lucifer graciously provided us drinks I wanted to forget we were even fighting…. And then I just remember feeling hot and wet”

“Hot and wet”

“LUCIFER, THIS IS NOT THE TIME”

“What happened?” Cheryl asked.

“Uhm, cher, you were drugged and someone hurt you….”

“What? Who?”

“We don’t know too ms blossom but the sooner we get to question Toni, we’ll know” Chloe said.

“No, Toni, please don’t leave me. I know we’re fighting but..”

“I’m not going anywhere Cher, we’ll talk okay? But right now I need to answer them. Betty, Veronica and Josie will look after you.” Toni stood and kissed Cheryl on the forehead.

“I swear I’m going to kill the person that did this to her, Toni.” Maze said as Toni followed Chloe.

“When did you become so close????” Lucifer asks Maze but he was ignored.

\--

“Toni, Mrs McCoy and Mrs Andrews agreed to represent you”

“Mrs Andrews, Mrs Mccoy, I’m sorry I can’t afford to pay you anything it’s alright, I can handle myself” Toni said.

“Don’t be silly toni, this is pro bono, anything for Josie’s friend.” Sierra smiled at her.

“And Archie” said Mary.

“Thank you.”

“And likewise for ms topaz, she doesn’t need to speak.” Mary said.

“I want to say something, though. Whatever it is you want to know I’ll tell everything and I hope it helps you find who did this to Cheryl. I wish I could tell you anything I can remember that night but I can’t remember, even our lousy make out session I don’t remember, I wish I could honestly but…”

“Toni, thing is, you are the only one not targeted last night, that brings you in a bad light” Chloe explained.

“I knew that would happen, I was scared too, what if I….”

“Toni, you don’t need to say anything or confess to anything you didn’t do.” Sierra said.

“But I can’t remember what happened!”

“Toni, not another word” Mary warned.

“I’m sorry Mrs McCoy and Mrs Andrews, but at this point we have to take Toni in even for the lack of evidence because everything points to her”

“How does it point to her she wasn’t here when Cheryl attacked” they argued.

“But she was on the night that they were, she was left unscathed and she basically admitted to not knowing she did it and she was scared that she may have done it. We’ll have to take her in, at least for more questioning until we find out who did this.”

“You can’t do this? Why are you doing this? Is it because she is a woman of color??? You think she did it and the others didn’t” Sierra complained.

“And how are you supposed to question her even more, everyone can’t remember a thing.” Mary added.

“The others are your kids and you defended them.” Lucifer reminded them.

“And that’s the same thing we are doing for Toni!”

“Okay stop!!! Just, okay? Just promise me you don’t stop until you find the actual person who did this. I am coming with you. FOR MORE QUESTIONING, FOR THINGS I HOPE TO REMEMBER” Toni shouted.

“No our client is innocent, we’ll fight tooth and nail for her.”

“You can fight for her in court, it’s just for a night or two actually. We just need to because it’s protocol and she basically agreed to it.”

“Toni Topaz, you are under arrest for attempted homicide of your friends.” Chloe said while handcuffing Toni.

“WE’RE GETTING YOU THE HELL OUT OF THERE SWEETIE, YOU BEST BELIEVE THAT OKAY?” Mary assured her.

“Can I at least say good bye to Cheryl?” Toni asked from Chloe.

“Of course” she agreed.

“Cheryl, baby”

“Why are you in handcuffs Toni? Why is she in handcuffs detective” Ronnie asked.

“They need to hold me in custody since I was the only one unaffected last night” Toni explained.

“But that’s unfair!! You are innocent we all are”

“You can’t take her!!!”

All of them argued except for Betty and Jughead who were quiet knowing very well that this was part of the plan.

“Yes we can, this isn’t the end for her, she isn’t guilty per se we just need to take her in for custody” Dan Espinoza explained as she escorted Toni

“MRS ANDREWS” Veronica called out

“MOM” Josie and Kevin called out too.

“Don’t worry honey, we’re fighting for Toni, right now we tried our best but we are not giving up and we’re going to make them regret even laying a hand on Toni” Sierra assured.

“We won’t hurt her, we promise” Chloe said.

“NO no no, don’t take toni! She wasn’t here when something happened to me, she’s not guilty and and last night we were making out! You watched it right, right?” Cheryl argued and pleaded.

“I thought you don’t remember” Lucifer smirked. “you naughty naughty girl”

“Well I actually remember the part that we were making out, I initiated it. But I don’t remember the other parts”

“That doesn’t help anything. That happened before the attack, sorry”

“Then I’m posting her bail! HOW MUCH? TELL ME I’LL GIVE IT NOW. IN CASH” Cheryl said.

“I’ll pitch in” Veronica said.

“No don’t post my bail baby, it’s just a few nights.I’ll be back don’t worry, I need to win you back so don’t miss me too much” Toni told Cheryl.

“Toni…..” Cheryl called as Dan took Toni out.

“Cheryl, it’s okay, we got you.” The girls said.

“DECKER, YOU ARE ALL WRONG, SHE’S INNOCENT” Maze came storming to Chloe.

“How do you know, maze?”

“Trust me she is”

“Trust what I’m doing too, maze. I’m not gonna hurt her”

“You better not because I will hurt you if you did”

“Maze, I told you, trust me. Meet me later” Chloe whispered.

As Dan, Chloe, Ella, Lucifer and Toni went down in the elevator. Chloe sighed.

“This is exhausting this is worth a year of murder” she exhaled.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

When they reached the car, Chloe immediately thanked Dan and asked him to guard the Lux. Dan agreed.

Chloe went to Toni who was seated backseat and removed her handcuffs.

“Why are you removing my handcuffs” Toni asked in wonder.

“Because unlike what they were telling, I am not in anyway racist and that is not why I took you in” Chloe told the confused girl as she went to the driver’s seat to fasten up, Lucifer was beside Chloe in front.

“What do you mean?” Toni asked again.

“I am starting to actually believe even without any proof that you are innocent. I know you are. This is crazy but I know”

“Then why are you taking me in?”

“Truth be told, it’s a diversion. We’re just using you as bait, we won’t actually be taking you in the prison”

“Right we are not, I would offer my pent house but they’re all in there so detective will babysit you” Lucifer said.

“I don’t need to be babysat”

“Here’s the thing, I wasn’t supposed to tell you immediately, I want to juice out even just an ounce of a clue but I’m afraid we can’t and with whatever happened, I believe you are innocent and I need your cooperation for this”

“She’s clever huh” Lucifer said referring to the detective.

“Cooperation for what??” Toni asked.

“To find the person responsible”

“Hell yeah, I’m in they tried to hurt my friends and my girlfriend”

“UHM you’re still broken up” Lucifer reminded yet again and Toni rolled her eyes

“The others don’t know about this huh?”

“To be honest, it’s too risky for all of them to know. Jughead and Betty knows and now you. The others we haven’t told yet just in case they were accomplice”

“And you believe that I’m not an accomplice?”

“At first I thought you were the main suspect but Cheryl was the one attacked, would you hurt even one strand of Cheryl hair?”

“Never”

“Then just with your word of mouth, I believe you”

“And it’s too elaborate for you to be able to orchestrate this because maze was with you the whole time and she vouches for you. I trust her too.”

“Thankyou detective. What happens next”

“We let news know that we took you in for questioning, and before you ask it wouldn’t ruin your career”

“I don’t even want that career to be honest” she shrugged.

“Anyway, it wouldn’t ruin anything because your records are still clean. Daniel Espinoza will have a close look at your friends. He’s at Lucifer’s penthouse. Don’t worry, Cheryl’s safe with him”

“With detective douche?? She’ll be safer with me” Lucifer complained

“Douche?” Toni asks lifting her eyebrows up.

“He likes to bully sorry. They’re safe I promise you. We wait for another attack, if it happens it’s most likely to be kidnapping prank Jughead wrote about in his last novel.”

“That cringey thing??? I wasn’t even in that story.” Toni laughed a little.

“Yes that, and good thing you weren’t there it was really cringey but don’t tell him I said that. I think he has potential to write though” Chloe said.

“Anyway, if that happens, we can catch them redhanded because Dan will be following them and bringing reinforcements.”

“And if it doesn’t happen?” Toni dared to ask.

“I don’t know what’s next, for now we pray that happens even if that’s risky. Bringing that into topic, do you know anyone with grudges?”

“To us? No, we actually….”

“Are good friends and used to not be yada yada blah blah” Lucifer interrupted her. He was getting sick of the same story.

“Yeah….I mean, to Cheryl, her parents were pretty abusive to her, they’re the first person I thought who could do this to Cheryl” Toni said.

“I’ll research more about her parents and your family and their whereabouts. Any grudges to you?”

“My family were so against our relationship too but they don’t care anymore I guess, they disappeared on me. No, I have no family anymore, they forgot about me and my friends are my family. Other than that, Cheryl used to be the number one person who wants my neck”

“Wants your neck, oh the pun you little player” Lucifer smirked and Toni winked at him. “Oh you know it”

“Ugh you’re like maze’s little version, no wonder she likes you” Lucifer exclaimed.

“Are you taking me to prison?”

“We’re gonna spend over night there but I’m spending it with you. Lucifer too” Chloe confirmed.

“Oh no not me too” Lucifer groaned.

“What do you want for dinner, lucifer’s buying” Chloe asked.

Lucifer groaned even more.

They spent the night talking to each other while Lucifer just whined saying he has better things to do. The more they spent time, the more Chloe believed the girl’s innocence.

When morning came, they haven’t really slept yet and were both taking coffee. Lucifer actually, fell asleep and they had their fun taking funny pics of him.

“Uhm detective decker excuse me, somebody wants to post bail for Antoinette Topaz” an officer came and informed Decker.

“Who did?” Chloe asked as she was handed the papers

“Someone who claimed that they were a Blossom, redheaded lady” the officer said.

“Cheryl????” Toni asked. It didn’t actually surprise her, her girlfriend was like that but it did upset her because she told Cheryl clearly not to bail her out even out of the goodness of her heart. Especially knowing this could compromise the plan that she was now a part of.

“I don’t know here’s the paperworks. She wants to speak with the girl after discharging” the officer said annoyed probably the effect of an early work morning.

“Penelope blossom.” Chloe read.

“That’s Cheryl’s mother. Why is she here? And why is she posting my bail?” Toni asked in confusion.

“Didn’t you say they were abusive? We tracked them last night they were in Riverdale” Chloe said.

“So she personally came here to post my bail? That lady hated me.” Said toni

“Do you mind if you are wired if you talked to her?”

“Not a problem at all.”

“I’m calling Dan and telling him that Cheryl’s mother bailed you out”

Chloe woke Lucifer up and hooked Toni up on a wire. Toni went straight to the enclosed room where the Blossom was.

“Mrs Blossom”

“Oh hello there Antoinette”

“Why are you here? Why are you posting my bail?”

“Simple, to buy you of course. That was a sizeable donation truthfully”

“What do you mean buy me???” Toni said in annoyance.

“I want you to stay the hell away from my daughter”

“Not in a million years, hasn’t Cheryl established that already”

“I’m giving you a last chance to stay away from her or you are not going to like what will happen”

“Do you mean you are responsible for what happened the other night??”

“I’m not sure what you mean, I just wants what’s best for Cheryl”

”You never want what’s best for Cheryl you want what’s best for you”

“Good bye Antoinette, I warned you”

“Is that a threat Mrs Blossom”

“No, dear, it was simply a warning” Penelope stood up and left.

The moment the redhead left, Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other.

“Detective……” Toni said through the wire “ I think Cheryl and the others are in trouble” she said.

“Copy that I’m calling Dan”

\--

Chloe, Lucifer and Toni went in a hurry trying to go to Lux and locate the others. Chloe tried a number of times to contact Dan but he’s not answering the phone.

Toni’s mind was playing games by now, worried for her friends and most especially her girlfriend. Yes, her girlfriend.

“Way to be on slack detective douche, told you I was better guarding them” Lucifer complained.

“We better hurry” Chloe said in a frantic and sped even more, the sirens of the police car blaring.

They were near Lux when Chloe’s phone rang. She was hoping it was Dan but it wasn’t. Rather it was Maze.

“Maze, unless this is very important, now is not the good time” She said.

“This is about the kids. Toni’s friends” she declared immediately. Chloe’s phone volume was loud enough for both Lucifer and Toni to hear. Toni panicked and shouted across.

“What happened Maze” she said in worry.

“Dan is unconscious. I dropped by at Lux and saw him and the others. The kids are gone, I followed my instinct and was able to tail who took them. I think I know where they’re going, I’ll send you the address, meet me there.”

“Ha told you he was not competent” Lucifer said to Chloe with a smirk but no one paid attention to him. There were more pressing matters. The moment Maze sent her the address, Chloe made a re-route to go there.”

“This is Detective decker, calling in for reinforcements” Chloe said over her radio

“Fuck, let’s hurry” Toni said anxiously.

The moment they reached the place, it looked like some abandoned warehouse. Chloe asked Toni “Is this place any familiar to you”

“No, it isn’t sorry”

“Maze” They saw her and approached her fast.

“They’re inside. They just got here. They’re blindfolded and tied up. I’ll go the other side and create a diversion” she told Chloe.

“Stay here with Lucifer” Chloe and Maze said in unison to Toni.

“No I’m coming with you!” she shouted

“NO, you stay here. It’s dangerous out there. I’ll protect your girl I promised” Maze gave her an assurance.

“Wait where’s Lucifer??” Chloe asked and knew that Lucifer was doing whatever damn he always did. They heard a noise rattle on the inside and she was sure that was Lucifer.

“Stupid Lucifer doing whatever he wants” Maze cried out. “He’s vulnerable, he could get shot”

“Toni stay here please don’t be like that lousy guy” Chloe pleaded as she and Maze still stuck on to their original plan where Maze distracted them and Chloe saved the kids.

Toni stayed low and outside trying her best not to get in to trouble but wanting to go in there and swoop Cheryl out, well also her friends.

“Well well what do we have here, kidnapping kids is so old fashioned” Lucifer glared at the kidnappers.

“Go away, you don’t want to be involved” one of the men shouted.

“Really ski masks? Or are those Balaclava? How original” Lucifer snickered.

Jughead smirks upon hearing lucifer’s observations. “Ha. So that’s it, you are reliving the endless maniacal cycle. I finally get it” Jughead commented.

They were all blindfolded and rounded up while tied down on some cheap mono blocks. The other kids confused on what Jughead meant, well maybe except Betty.

“Get what?” Lucifer asked.

“Arthur Conan Doyle famously said, once you eliminate the impossible whatever remains, however improbably must be the truth” Jughead stated.

“In this case, none of us are guilty of doing whatever this is to anyone in this cycle, how could that be proven, simple, we are all in here. Even Toni, who is in LAPD’s custody” he added. “The very question that was asked throughout this escapade is “Who has grudges?” “

The kidnappers were as clueless as the other kids, as clueless as Lucifer himself but in Lucifer’s mind he thought this kid might be on to something, he knows intellect when he sees one and he can’t deny that this kid might have it.

“And I can’t pinpoint who, because if I were to be asked years ago of who had a grudge, well, each one of us for numerous reasons. Mostly rivalry.” Jughead continued, no one, not even the kidnappers, dared to speak, everyone on the edge of their seats waiting for Jughead’s hypothesis – all wondering, did he figure it out? “For years, we have thrived with the north and south hating each other, but that changed.”

“For years, the serpents and the poisons and the bulldogs, but that have changed. The gargoyles, ghoulies or whoever cease to exist anymore, so it can’t be them as well.”

“The hate which bridged from our parents, those are done, it changed. Except for one maybe, Cheryl – who’s family never stopped hating her, who has everyone after their blossom estate. So that could possibly be them.”

But what Jughead was about to say next, was what he thought was a baseless observation but a big clue to this mystery, one he cursed himself that he thought wouldn’t be of great bearing, that is until now.

“You see, the night of the accident, we fail to notice one thing that only Cheryl saw but I guess was afraid to bring up. I thought it was pointless as well, maybe a coincidence or whatsoever”

Cheryl’s heart was pounding. She was never questioned, that’s why she never was able to bring it up as well. She knew what Jughead meant, she didn’t even notice that Jughead saw because she hid it, because she, too, was afraid that she may have done it, that she may be capable of it and if fingers point to her, who would believe a girl who was a bitch to everyone her entire life. (except Toni, of course, that girl would believe her no matter what, no questions asked)

“There was a piece of artwork, her artwork included in the pig’s heart. An artwork quite similar to the one she has done when she was young signed and dated. An artwork showing everyone and her eliminating everyone in it except for her.”

Anxiety was creeping out on the redhead. Could she have some relation or doing in this?

“You were afraid to bring it up, weren’t you Cheryl because you were afraid it would point out to you. But the thing is…”

There, Jughead said it. And he was right, Cheryl was truly afraid. But what was once fear in Cheryl’s heart fuelled into something even more with what Jughead uttered next.

“How could that same artwork be sent here or how could you have brought it if one didn’t intentionally send it and who else but……Penelope Blossom, her very own mother. Who, I overheard, Detective Dan Espinosa, mention the name of. Penelope Blossom paying out the bail of Antoinette Topaz, a person she very much loathes. But why?”

“MY VILE MOTHER????” Cheryl interrupted “That vile creature had a doing on this? Don’t she dare lay a finger on my TT”

“That got me thinking too, to be honest.” Jughead continued ignoring Cheryl’s rage. “Amongst all that, there was still one person, who even the people she grew up with, whose family we knew, except that person’s grandfather and uncle of course. The family left unaccounted for.”

“Toni.” Sweet Pea and Fangs said in unison realizing who Jughead meant.

“Yes, Toni.” Jughead smirked.

“You mean to say, Toni is guilty? After all this time, why the goose chase then?” Lucifer whined.

“No, what I mean is, someone else who had a grudge was Toni’s family. His grandfather was the founder of the Uktena and was bearing a life-long grudge against the Blossoms, who in mischief stole the land in which Riverdale stands”

“And who from the Topaz’ could it possibly be?” Fangs asked.

“Uncle?” Toni says “Oh and you brought my cousins??” As she reached everyone in the circle. She clearly disobeyed Chloe and Maze, who were now hidden and in position waiting for the opportunity to strike but Toni went there even if she was told not to. Chloe and Maze shook their head, another compromise they thought. The fact that the masked guys were armed, Chloe and Maze had to move fast, trying to get the kids, Toni and even Lucifer out of the way. They had to think faster how.

“Why?” Toni asks.

“Like I said whatever remains however impossible, must be probable, so I had a hunch that the Blossoms and Topaz are working together.” Jughead continued with his tale-telling.

“FOR WHAT?” Sweet pea asks.

Toni didn’t dare move or attack, she knew better than put the others in danger. Good thing Lucifer thought so, too. Maze was giving signals to Lucifer while she was hidden to let them keep stalling and Lucifer understood very well, moving slowly to where the kids were as the kidnappers had their eyes on Toni and awaiting Jughead’s conclusions.

“During prom, at the after party Cheryl was crying to us. Toni’s family hated her, they wanted to separate Toni and her but that’s the last thing they both wanted to happen. Toni was supposed to be there during after party but she wasn’t - her family took her away” Betty pitched in her thought.

“Toni never told us that” Fangs said. “I’m sorry we weren’t there for you tiny”

“But then we woke up with Toni proposing to Cheryl. They fought for each other” Betty added.

“Wait Cheryl and Toni are engaged?” Sweet Pea asked in surprise.

“Do you two goons have any more commentaries? We are not yet engaged, at least not yet officially. We were waiting for until we finished college.” Cheryl butted in.

“So the blossoms and topaz are working together to….” Jughead said.

“To scare Cheryl and Toni away from each other, and to scare both of them away from Riverdale and us. And by extension scare us away from Riverdale as well.” Betty said out loud realizing why.

“So the blossoms will have their estate back without Cheryl in it and Toni will leave Cheryl or vice versa. And us? We’re the loose ends, they needed us out too so we couldn’t rat them out” Jughead added.

“But they never learn do they, we can’t be silenced or stopped. Our curiosity only grows by the second that these things are attempted.” Veronica said loudly.

“You were all are too busy ignoring the rotting fetid truth that Riverdale is a hideous and cruel place, twisted and cursed. And it gave birth to a generation like you. And look at Toni here, what happened to her. Oh and what could be more hurtful than the death of their very own children.” Toni’s cousin shouted.

“You all can’t accept that I have fallen in love with someone?? How could you be so homophobic and who gave you the right to control my life!” Toni cried.

“Toni baby” Cheryl said lowly, if she was not tied she would’ve lunged over to Toni and hugged her tight.

“We are your family, Toni” her uncle shouted in anger.

“You were never a family to me! I was couch surfing for years!”

“We are still your family. The serpents are also your family, the uktena, You are a topaz!” the other cousin rebutted.

“Yes, the serpents gave me a family when you weren’t there. But…Cheryl, She is my family and my home! I love her and you couldn’t change that.” Toni said lowly. She wanted to run to her girlfriend as well but she did knew better even if she wasn’t supposed to be here.

“The Blossoms were kind enough to offer you to just stay away from their daughter, even went their way to have a label sign with you, make you famous, but you were always the hard headed one Antoinette”

“What the fuck, that was their doing?????? And you know very well, I would never choose that. Even if things weren’t shit like this, I will never choose that” Toni said sternly.

“So I guess, I have no choice but to kill everybody now. A deal with the Blossoms is a deal, I’ll just have to kill you too now……I was supposed to spare you your life you know.” Her uncle grinned and Toni shaked. Worrying more about her girlfriend to be honest. She wanted to run and shield her but Cheryl was too far away and one sprint and a bullet will be on her head, and faster than she could go to reach Cheryl.

“No a deal with the devil is far worse.” Lucifer grunted “And I made a deal with Detective to protect this kids so not on my watch” Lucifer glared as his eyes turned red.

“LAPD, everyone freeze, weapons down” chloe’s gun pointed to Toni’s uncle who in return pointed the gun to Cheryl. “Shoot me and I’ll shoot and starting with the Blossom”

“NO!! uncle don’t please.” Toni pleaded and then suddenly the lights turned off and it was pitch blacks. There were sounds of grunting and bones breaking that you could hear everywhere. The kids were getting afraid, who was being targeted. They didn’t know, it was already pitch black for them already, anyway so they couldn’t see.

The lights went back in and Toni (also Chloe) blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the lights when they saw her uncle and cousins grunting on the floor, holding the crotches and guts. Reinforcements suddenly come rushing in as if on cue and handcuffing them.

“Thank you, Dan, you’re just in time” Chloe said.

“Detective Douche was knocked out and only came now, for crying out loud” Lucifer complained.

The reinforcements helped the kids remove the ties that held them captive and also their blindfolds. Toni went running towards Cheryl and just hugged her tight, not even muttering one word as they both cried in each others’ arms.

Everyone else hugs each other. They’ve been through a lot in Riverdale, but still everytime they make it out safe and alive, it feels like the first time that they were caught up in situations like this. It makes them want to be grateful that they always made it through alive.

Toni looks over to Maze and uttered a simple thank you. And Maze just nodded and smiled.

\--

LAPD held the Topaz’ in prison while they are now on a stakeout for Penelope Blossom, wherever she was.

The kids promised that they’ll have the best spring break reunion one could ever have before leaving Riverdale, little did they know it would be included in their detective portfolios, if that even was a thing.

After everything was settled, Lucifer gracefully offered that they spent their last night at Lux, to recompense on how shitty their LA trip had become and promised to be a better host, nothing in exchange. Lucifer realized how much this kids had each other’s back no matter what, it was the least he could do. Also, Maze was really great at convincing Lucifer to make it up to Toni, on Lucifer’s defense any advances he made on Cheryl were swatted out anyway.

In the end, they celebrated their last night at LA, and last night of spring break, partying at Lux. This time no one to put anything weird on their drinks or attempt murder on them. Chloe, Ella and Dan were there too. They owe it to them as well that it was another case closed.

Cheryl and Toni patched things up and Toni, of course, introduced Cheryl to what Toni called “the best big sister I never had”. Cheryl being Cheryl was almost jealous but in the end understood how platonic Toni and Maze was.

Cheryl smiled and told Maze that Toni never really opened up to anyone that much so if Toni thinks of her family, she’ll think of her as one too. Maze gave Cheryl a tight hug “don’t let her go, okay?” Maze threatened.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Cheryl smiled.

They danced together, their bodies pressed against each other like they would never let go.

“I am so marrying you after college, Cheryl, no matter what ANYONE say” Toni told Cheryl who just smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

“I already said yes to that, TT”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! Please leave comments or feedbacks or kudos or all.
> 
> Also, if you have time, please read my other stories! For those waiting on updates for Love is Blind AU, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart (Ectiofythe Spectre), and Bring it On AU, I'll be updating those really soon, I just had to finish this one first because I was excited for it. Also I didn't want to rush Ectiofythe Spectre because i wanted to give it justice.
> 
> Thanks again!! Drop your twitter usernames and let's be friends!!


End file.
